Caitlin Winchester
by Younique
Summary: Caitlin is Dean and Sam's 17 year old sister. She has been through hell and back and hell wants her back... Some are destined for doom. Hope you like it!I'm back and ready for more! Please rr!
1. Dreams become visions

**Disclaimer: I own Callie, I do not own Dean or Sam or _Supernatural_. **

**Prologue:**

**Dean and Sam have a 16 year old sister her name is Caitlin but Callie what's every one calls her. Callie is 5"7", blondish brown hair, hazel green eyes and a athletic figure but not bulky, due to all the training her dad has taught her. Callie was never close to their dad. She thought of Dean as the Dad and Sam as her only big brother. She took after Sam when it came to her dad but never had the guts to do what Sammy did. Since Callie is still in school, Dean and Sam rented a apartment in Ohio and they travel where they need to go. Callie is a straight A student and can miss a couple days here and there. Callie is happy with her life but not the fact of getting hurt every other day. A lot of people at her school thought she was abused until she made up this story that she's in boxing. She couldn't believe people believed her, but she just knew to be more careful at hunts. The whole lying thing makes it hard her to make friends of the opposite sex, not that they wouldn't believe her its just that she hates lying to people. She has one good friend, Angela. She's the only one who knows about what she does. Callie feels like she entitled to one person in her life knowing.**

_'AAAHHHH" Callie screamed trying to summon her older brothers. Callie could not scream anymore and noticed a hand covered her mouth._

_A man covered her mouth, and leaned down to her._

"_Sssh, their not coming little princess."_

"_Ummm..auumm" Tried to scream but no use._

_This stranger, brought a butchers knife out._

"_Ohh look at this beauty, it's screaming for blood. Would you like to share?"_

_The stranger plunged the knife into Callies stomach and she lurched forward only to be stopped by the knife digging deeper._

Callie was screaming "Please no don't, stop!"

Sam and Dean moved to her side wake her up. Sam grabbed her shoulders and shook her, hard enough to wake her. Callie shot up in Sam arms crying.

"Please don't let him, do that to me. please... please." Callie pleaded.

"Whoa whoa calm down, take a sec to breath, who is doing what to you?" Dean asked with sheer worry in his eyes. He was now sitting next to Callie rubbing her back. Callie was content on holding Sam like her security blanket.

"Callie, explain to us what happened." Sam asked hopping not to scare her anymore. Callie loosened her grip on Sam.

(weeping)

"O.K., their was this man in my room and he was leaning over my bed and I screamed for you guys but he clamped my mouth shut, and told me you guys weren't coming and he pulled out a knife and said it was hungry for blood. I tried to move but his forearm was across my neck and he plunged the knife in my stomach and I tried to move... somehow how but he pushed it in farther... it was the worst pain I have ever felt... I could feel it in my dream."

Callie couldn't hold the tears, she had no clutched back onto Sam and Dean.

"Sssh.. it's OK it's just a dream, it wasn't real. O.K. No one will ever hurt you while were here..."

"Please, don't let him..."  
"Sssh"

Dean and Sam exchanged glances, for any sign of reasoning and got nothing.

THE NEXT MORNING

Callie was getting ready for school and Sam and Dean were in the kitchen waiting for Callie to come out.

Dean caught Sam stareing off into space.

'Dude...(waving his hand) snap out of it."

"Oh... sorry."

(Silence)  
"Dean do you think there could be more to Callies dream?"  
"No I don't think so, why thinking something physic boy?"  
"Shut up, and yes I just felt a little to weird about it."  
"Well let's see if she acts different."

Callie walked out of her bedroom wearing dark jeans with a pink tank top with a dark jean jacket with pink flip flops.

"Are you feeling ok, Callie?" Sam asked after she got settled at the table.

"Um... yeah sorry about that last night I just... I couldn't..." Callie stopped her self to let the words come out. "I was just scared."

Dean was fumbling with something on the counter and knocked over the knifes onto the floor and Callie jumped ten feet into the air. Sam watched her wondering what happened, then he saw the knifes and understood.

"Is there something your not telling us, Callie?"

Callie knew every time Sam used her name after a question he wanted information. Callie sat down calmy and plastered a smile on her face.

"No, I'm fine." Callie stated

"Really that's didn't look like fine, you could join the circus with how high you jumped."

"Very funny Dean" Callie looked at her watch" I have to go, I'm going to be late, bye guys...(before she stepped out the door) Oh yeah and is it still OK if I go to that party tonight with Angela?"

Dean looked at Sam and he shrugged.

"Yeah, its fine." Dean said.

"Thanks love you guys!" Callie shut the door.

"That's why I felt weird" Sam said getting up from the table.

"Sam you are weird" Dean retorted.

"Ha, Ha" Sam walked into his room and shut the door.

Deep down Dean knew that he would get to the bottom of this.


	2. Steven

(Switching to Callies point of view)

I walked through the halls of my extremely over rated, over populated school and some time over bearing. I began finding myself hoping Dean would come up with another case... Its not like I didn't like this school... well it's not my favorite, but it can get a little bland. You have to see where I'm coming from, I'm a girl who fights the supernatural in my spare time. It takes a lot to excite me. I could...

_Callie was interrupted in her thoughts by a junior who ran smack dab into her and nearly knocked her over. She knew this was going to be a long day considering this guy Steven was out to get her._

"Oh look here, Mrs. Blonde decided to bump into me this morning."  
Callie stopped picking up her books and looked up.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you bumped into me."

"Oh, your right,( He stepped over her and kicked her books along) you better watch out then, you know how clumsy I can be." Then out of no where he shoved her to the ground.

Callie was pissed, she looked around to see if anyone was watching, but she realized she came early to school to avoid the talk about her dream. She would rather be there now, then in this school hallway with him.

Callie stood up and shoved Steven back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Steven grabbed Callie by the arm and shoved her into a locker and leaned in close. He stared at her for a good 30 seconds.

"I didn't know you had that kind of fire, I mean if you want to show me more of it later on, I would be more than happy." Steven leaned in so close she thought he was going to kiss her.

"Let go of me Steven, your hurting me." Callie tried to stay calm but she was a 1/3 his height and not to mention no one was around.

"Not until I get a taste."

Before Callie could object he crushed her mouth with his and bit her lip before shoving his tongue down her throat.

Callie kicked her legs violently and wrenched her arm free from his grasp and pushed him off.

"You sick perve." She punched him square in the jaw. She started walking off.

"Your going to regret that!"

I walked out of the building scared shitless what did he mean _you going to regret that._ I felt myself ready to puke when I winced when by tongue touched my lip. The bastard split my lip when he kissed me. I really want to go home.

I started to walk home at a blazing speed, but then I realized Sam and Dean might not have left for work yet, so I slowed my pace. I phoned Angela and told her about the story and asked her if she could come over later on today. Angela told me she would tell her mom she was sick and just come over in a hour. I told her she didn't have to lie but she said if it was an emergency she wouldn't mind and plus she said I was her best friend. I hung up the phone and seriously asked myself what would I do without her.

I made it to the house missing Sam and Dean. I went up to the room and decided to change into some sweats and a tee. I came back down stairs in a green tee and navy sweats with the word juicy in green on the butt. No pun intended. I sat down and waited for Angela to come over. DING DONG

I got up and answered the door.

"Hey" I greeted her in a hug.

"Hey, how are you, what"s up, what happened?"

"OK one question at a time, come in."

We sat on the couch and talked for a good three hours. First about what happened with Steven, Steven in general, If I should tell Dean or Sam and then how I felt.

"I can't believe that nasty piece of scum did that to you! I wonder what he would of did if you guys were somewhere else or..."  
"I really don't want to think about it..." I heard a cars engine and immediately knew it was Dean and Sam and that they had found out about me not going to school. Oh shit, I thought.

"Angela I think you should go now because Dean and Sam are home and, I'm expecting them not to be so happy that I didn't go to school."

"OK, I'll talk to you later." Angela got up and hugged me just as Dean and Sam came in.

"Hi, Angela, what are you doing her?" Dean asked, knowing that Callie had skipped school.

"Oh, I just came cause ... I was just leaving" Angela smirked not able to think of a lie and ran out the door.

I tried to remove my smile at Angela's common sense of making up a lie, but it was thrown to the ground as soon as I heard Deans voice.

'Caitlin Marie Winchester, you mind explaining to me why the hell you weren't in school?"

"What if I said no?" Callie tried to add sarcasm but it didn't work. She really didn't want to tell them what happened because she knew someone would end up dead.

"Callie this is not funny, why were you out of school? Forgot your homework, test, mad at friends?" Sam asked

Dean finished for him. "Drugs, sex, parties?"

I huffed at Dean and went to turn away when I Dean grabbed my arm that Steven had and I yelped in pain.

"Ow" I yanked my arm free of Deans grasp and immediately regretted it cause now I would definitely have to tell them why I had a softball size bruise on my arm.

"What the hell happened?' Sam came to my side. "To your arm and you face?" Sam said grabbing my chin to look at my lip. Dean now looked up from my arm and saw my face and a look of "you better tell me cause I will find out" look spread across his face.

"Nothing" I said blankly, trying to stretch out the time before I had to tell.

"This is not nothing Callie, did someone do this to you?" Sam said

I stood there wondering which way I should go about this. Sam continued looking at my wounds while Dean stared at me. Sam finally caught that I didn't want to share and stooped examining me.

"Fine'' Dean and Sam sat in front of me on the couch opposite.

"I went to school early this morning and arrived at my locker and I got all my books and was going to head to the library to brush up a few things before school started, when I bumped into this Junior named Steven. He told me to watch were I was going and, I told him he bumped into me and then he told me he was clumsy and shoved me on the floor. "

I looked up to see there reaction every now and then. They looked like they wanted to know more so I continued.

"Being the Winchester that I am I got up and shoved him back. He regained his balance and grabbed my arm and pinned me to the lockers. I told him to let me go and he said not without a taste...

I looked up at Dean and Sam and the looked like they were going to fall off a cliff. Their eyes were unusaly glazed. There was two ways I could end this conversation they thought, the really really bad way or really bad.

I made a awful face before continuing, remember the feeling out his hot mouth and rough tongue. GROSS!

"Then he shoved his tongue down my throat and leaned his body against mine and I tried to shove him off and when I didn't succeed I yanked my arm out of his grasp since it was focused on other areas, and I punched him and ran out and came home. I called Angela to come over cause I didn't want to be alone."

I looked up one final time with a look of acceptance on my face and anger. They both looked like they could commit a crime and they joined my side.

"I so sorry, Callie, that sick bastard will never touch you again." Sam said as hugged me.

"Yeah he'll never be able too once I get my hands on him." Dean said coldly.

"No Dean no one else is getting hurt, I handled the situation and if he comes near me again I will ask for help but now I'm fine."

Dean saw the look of determination on my face and did not argue.

"OK, Dean wont do anything" Sam told me.

"Oh don't try to pull that one on me, you neither Sam."

Sam faced had the look of being caught in a scam.

"OK, both of us won't do anything, but if... Steven comes near you again so help me god I will make him wish he was never born."

Knowing it wasn't going to get any better than that I got up hugged my brothers once more and proceeded to my room.

When I reached my room, it was really cold, I saw the window open and went to close it. I turned around when I heard my door shut... there was standing Steven.

"I told you wouldn't get away with it."

Steven ran towards me and I screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH...HELP!"

Dean and Sam came bolting up to my room and found the door was locked.

Shit Shit Shit was all I could think oh and how I was going to get out of this.

Steven had now tackled me and pinned me to the ground.

'Ssssh, their not coming little princess" Steven clamped my mouth shut with is hand. I could hear Dean and Sam outside the door trying to get in.

"Ammm..ummmm" I tried to scream through his hand... oh shit... this is just like my dream.

Steven took out a knife.

"Look at this beauty, its hungry for blood would you care to share?"

I closed my eyes getting ready for the pain, when I heard Dean and Sam burst through the door.

"Get the hell of my sister!" Dean screamed while tackling Steven. Dean kicked the knife out of the way and Sam had helped me up.

"It was just like my vision... just like my vision..." I said in between cries.

"Sssh it's OK" Sam tried to calm me down and kissed me on top of my head.

The whole time Dean had Steven pinned he continued to stare at me. Its not until he winked at me I realized his eyes were silver.

I moved from Sam's grasp and stepped closer to Dean.

"That's no him."

'What?" Dean asked wondering what I meant.

"It's not him, look at his eyes."

Dean broke his gaze with me and looked at his eyes. Indeed they were silver.

"Shapshifter" Dean said.

"Shit" Sam spoke up.


	3. Sam's not Sam

Sorry I haven't been updating. Over the next days I will be trying to push out as many chapters as I can. This chapter is kind of disturbing but I think the story needed something to get over. My heart goes out to Caliie, please give it a chance though... Thanks!

"Callie go get the gun, Sam hold him while I get the bullets."

I went to go get the bullets while Sam took my place and Callie went to the car to grab the bullets.

I knew that something was going to happen, I can't go a week without having to kill a sorry ass demon.

I went to my a started searching for the bullets, today really wasn't my day considering I hadn't cleaned my room in about 2 weeks.

"Shit, where the hell are they." I said kicking some things around.

After about 2 minutes I found them. I heading back to Callie's room when I saw Callie coming up.

"What took you so long?" I asked her.

"I couldn't find the right one and plus you car is messy."

Not wanting to waste anytime we continued walking down the hall to Callie's room when we saw the door closed.

"Sam" we both screamed at the same time as we bust through the door.

Sam was still pinning Steven to the ground but this time he was knocked out.

"What happened?" Callie asked.

Before Callie could react Sam punched Dean right in his temple and knocked him out. Sam got up and followed Callie.

"Dean!"

Out of shock she dropped the gun and ran across her room. _Sam_ was right on her tail. She jumped over her bed only to trip because of the sheets. _Sam_ picked her up by her hair.

"Aaaahhhh... stop it you genetic freak!" Callie wanted to make it mad but she was not expecting the slap that came down on her face. _Sam_ was a hell-of a lot stronger than she thought.

"You think I'm the genetic freak... your whole family is freaks." Sam continued to drag her down the stairs by her hair and Callie was trying to get out of his grasp but the hold was tight and was killing her. _Sam_ dragged her to the living room and threw her down on the ground, right next to where Sam was tied up.

"Sam!" Callie tried to get to Sam but the fake one grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down. Callie's reflexes punched him in the nose. Sam looked mad but shrugged it off.

"Remember that for later." _Sam_ said to Callie and went back to her room to get Dean. Callie immediately went over to Sam and tried to wake him up, but no use.

"Come on Sammy wake up... she slapped him cheek a little to wake him up."  
"Its Sam" Sam opened his eyes and coughed and Callie reached for him to give him a hug.

"What happened?"

"Well when we left, the shifter knocked you out and then when we came back it turned into you and then knocked out Dean and took me downstairs. It left to get Dean.

Just as Callie said that fake _Sam_ came back in the room with Dean, he also placed him in a chair and tied him down. Caliie tried to stop him but it was useless.

"OK now lets begin the fun." Sam said.

"The fun won't start until you die." Callie spat at him.

"Oh that reminds me" _Sam_ turned around and walked over to where Callie was on the ground and backhanded her as hard as her could. Callie grunted and fell on the floor.

"Callie, Stay away from her!"

"She deserved it, she's on the one who hit me, that will teach her, or will I have to go farther." _Sam_ picked up her head by her hair and looked her in the eye them threw her back down.

Dean was finally waking up. His eyes shot open when he remember what happened.

He saw Callie on the ground with a split lip with _Sam_ over her... the fake Sam. He also saw Sam tied up in the chair diagonal from him.

"Oh goodie, Dean is awake... now we can have soon fun. Well it seems to me that you and Sam are a little tied up so I have to play with pretty Callie."

_Sam_ picked up Callie and held her around her waist. She tried to get out of it but he was too strong.

"Do you dare touch her!" Dean yelled.

"Oh I was planning on doing more to her than touching her. You see this would have been so much easier to do in Steven body but now I'm Sam's so it's just going to make it even more fun."

"Stop it, do touch her you sick bastard!" Sam screamed

"Let me go." Callie said while struggling.

"Oh no I can't do that I have to finish what we started at school, you know the."

_Sam_ rubbed his face on Callie and kissed her check.

Callie violently tried to break out, along with Dean and Sam.

"You guys should stop because it's not going to work, I'm a master a tying knots."

Sam and Dean both knew he was right, because they were good knots.

_Sam_ picked up Callie and started to walk towards Sam's room.

"No stop, please stop!"

Callie didn't know what to do she was scared shitless of what he was going to do to her in Sam's body.

_Sam_ walked into Sam's room and threw Callie on the bed. She immediately rolled off.

"Sam shit we have to get out of this... he has Callie and."  
'I know and he has my face!" Sam shouted.

"OK .. think. think. a Sam there is a poker right behind you see if you can reach it"

_Sam_ walked over to Callie and grabbed her and threw her on the bed only this time he held her there.

"You know your a very pretty girl Callie and Steven really likes you but I don't think Sam feels that way about you."

"Get off!" Callie was throwing punches and kicking her legs.

"Now now." _Sam_ grabbed a hold of her wrists and pulled them to the side of her head.

"Look at this face, I want you to look into the eyes of your brothers and no that he did this..."  
"Your not Sam, you may have his face but Sam would never do this!" Callie struggled some more.

"Oh but he did." _Sam_ leaned down and kissed Callie on the mouth and kissed her on her neck and other places.

As much as she didn't want to think it was Sam it was hard not to and it was really getting to her. She was trying so hard not to look at him in the face because for a moment she could believe it, but she wouldn't allow herself to do that. She was praying for Sam and Dean to come in and get him off.

'Sam you got it?" Dean asked as he watched Sam use the poker to tear away at the ropes.

"Uh... yeah" Sam finally got out and went over to help Dean they wanted to hurry because they hadn't heard anything from Callie.

"Stop it!" Callie screamed

"Sssh, I'm having my fun."

Callie thought this was going to far she. Wasn't going to lose her virginity to her brothers look alike! _Sam_ let go of her wrist to move to her pants and Callie used all her strength to push him off of her. Callie immediately rolled off the bed and went to grab the knife that Sam keeps in his night stand.

"Oh no you don't!" _Sam_ came around and turned Callie around and punched her. Callie fell on the ground and she tried to moved but _Sam_ pulled her back by her leg and sat on top of her, he punched her and Callie screamed as loud as she could. She was in a daze for a second because the punch was powerful. Please Hurry her mind was pleading.

"Sam hurry up that was Callie!"  
"I'm moving as fast as I can!"

Sam finally got Dean out and they bolted towards the door. It was locked and something was blocking it.

"Help, Dean Sam!"  
"Shut up!"  
_Sam_ got up an pulled Callie with her, he threw her back on the bed and sat on top of her and began to choke her. Callie's airway was immediately blocked. She was struggling to breath and to move that she was slowly starting to see black.

"That's it ... ha ha"

'Stuiioooppppaa" Callie struggled to say. Callie reached her hand up and felt a gun under Sam's pillow she pulled it out and _Sam_ immediately got off of her and without warning shot _Sam_. He fell and she rolled off the bed slipping in and out of consciousness.

Sam and Dean bust through the door. They saw Sam's room disheveled and Callie laying on the ground and the fake _Sam_ on the other side of the bed dead.

"Callie" they both screamed. Sam ran over to Callie and picked her up she was now unconscious. Dean checked the fake _Sam_. He was dead.

As Sam left the room his heart tore to see Callie like that and to know what happened.


	4. Hidden Guns

**I just got back from a really needed vacation so now I'm back full time!**

Callie woke up with a splitting headache, she tried to open her eyes but they were so heavy... Callie slowly started to remember... Steven, Shifter, Dean and Sam and gun...

Callie shot up only to see Sam hovering over her. Not the Sam she thought.

"Get away from me you freak!" Callie shouted at the top of her lungs.

Callie tried to move away but Sam grabbed her to try and calm her down. She punched Sam and Sam stepped back.

Dean walked in after hearing the screaming.

"Whoa what's going on?"

"Callie thinks I'm the shapeshifter." Sam said wiping the blood of his nose.

"I don't think, I know, you sick bastard. You think you got my brother fooled!" Callie tried to get to Sam but Dean held her back.

"Callie! Stop it! This is Sam! You shot the shapeshifter!" Dean shouted

Callie immediately stopped and realized that she did shoot the fake Sam. She sat down on her bed and soaked it all in. Dean and Sam starred at her, waiting for her to say something. But she continued to look straight ahead at the wall, tears threatening to fall. Dean waves his hand but she continues to space out. Sam sat down next to her a her gaze shifted a little. Dean sat on the other side of her and opened the first aid kit. Dean began tending to her cuts.

"Callie you know it's me right?" Sam words were drowning in sorrow like he was pleading for his life.

"Yeah Sam, it's just a little much. I know its you, sorry for freaking out. Dean are you done yet?"

"Yeah why?" Dean said closing the first aid kit.

"I just want to take a shower and get cleaned up." Callie said trying to make light of it.

"You know your going to have to tell us what went on in that room."

"Yeah I know... can it wait until I take a shower?"

"Sure we'll be downstairs."

Calie turned around just as they were about to leave "Oh yeah what did you guys do with the body?"

"Nothing it kind of decayed. We got rid of the last of it."

Callie wrinkled her nose. "Oh OK."

Callie went to her bathroom and immediately ran the hot water on and stripped herself of her clothes with much trouble and got into the shower. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Her tears poured out. She had no idea why she was crying, it was all over she should be happy, but she felt so dirty. She wasn't raped but it was a close enough call. And to top it all of the thing had her brothers face. It had been a really rough day and she had to vent somehow. She would go downstairs and tell her brothers everything that happened but right now sitting on the floor inside the shower was what she needed.

Dean and Sam sat on the couch surrounded by their own thoughts. Dean felt like he should be mad at Sam. That was insane right! Sam wasn't the one who did this. Now he knows how Sam felt a little. He knew that Callie really probably wasn't holding up good but she didn't want help, and frankly she would have to figure this one out on her own. All he can do is offer comfort if she needed it. This crushed Dean but he knew he had to do it.

Sam on the other hand was furious with himself. How could he let this happen to his sister. He didn't know what to do when she thought he was the shifter. He knew she was afraid of him. He would be too. His heart turned over just thinking about what could have happened. He was supposed to protect her, and he couldn't hardly cut the rope, to get to her. He knew it wasn't truly his fault but how did Callie feel?

Both boys were interrupted in their thoughts by Callie walking down the stairs. She looked stiff but she also looked like she was trying to hid it. Callie sat on the opposite couch in front of them. She was dressed in gray sweatpants and a matching zip jacket with a black tank up under. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with strays of hair out. She looked like her regular self, but they knew that was a show. She couldn't hide the bruises though.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Fine, considering." Callie spread a smile that was contagious.

'I really know you don't want to but you have to tell us what happened in that room." Dean said trying to sound as sincere as possibly but not offering her a way out.

"I know." Callie head sunk not realizing the boys were even there. She quickly came back to reality and looked up to questioning glares.

"I guess you want to know what happened in the room."

They both shook their heads yes wanting her to go on.

"OK, but the only way I can do this is if I'm not looking at you it's just easier."  
"OK" Dean said in a barely there voice.

Callie continued her gaze to her feet and began...


	5. I know it wasn't you

"It took me in Sam's room and threw me on his bed. I immediately rolled off. He walked over to me and pulled me back on the bed and held me there. He told me Steven liked me but Sam didn't feel this way about me. I screamed for him to get off but he said he wanted me to look into his face and eyes because he wanted me to see that Sam was the one who did this. I told him that he's not Sam and Sam would never do this. He said "Oh but he did"."

Callie spoke the last sentence as if she was him.

"And then... well... he... um( Callie shook her head a couple of times and just spit it out.) He was kissing me all over and touching me, and grabbing me... I really tried to get away but when he took Sam's body he took his strength also, so every time I tried to move he only held on tighter. I would continue to scream but he told me to be quiet and he was having fun. To be honest, he was getting to me ... I really ... he was getting in my head... while he... he said things that only Sam would know."

Callie just couldn't take it anymore, she started to break down, she had been strong but to admit that she thought he was Sam even if for a second killed her. Callie put her hand over her eyes and looked down to try to calm herself.

"Hey, it's OK Even when a shifter turned into Dean there was seconds where it was too real... it's OK, I'm not mad." Sam said reaching over to touch her hand reassuringly.

"I.. know... it's just... I know you wouldn't... It's just..." Callie tried to say between cries. She rarely broke down in front of her brothers but this week was just not a good week.

Callie took a deep breath. "So I couldn't take it anymore I thought this was going to far. If I didn't do something now then I would be raped." Both boys flinched at that word, she noticed it but continued anyway.

"He moved his hand to unbutton my pants, so I used all my strength to push him off. I rolled off the bed and went to the night stand to grab your knife you keep there."

Each of the Winchesters knows where each other keeps their weapons.

" But I guess I wasn't fast enough because he came around and pulled me back and punched me. I feel back on the ground, I thought I was going to lose consciousness, but I knew I couldn't let that happen or it would be over. He came over to me and I tried to move and he pulled me back and sat on top of me and punched me again, this time I did lose consciousness a little. I thought now or never so I screamed as loud as I could for you guys, he told me to shut up and pulled me back on the bed." Callie said the last line like she was tried of this happening.

"He began choking me and I managed to say stop but he was enjoying this, I was moving my hands around and they went back and I felt a gun under Sam's pillow. I immediately grabbed it and without a hesitation shot him. He fell of the bed and so did I, my body couldn't take it and I passed out."

Callie finally returned to their gazes.

" Well kid you are a fighter, that's for sure. But how are you holding up?"

"Better now... really, and Sam please don't beat yourself up about this because I know you wouldn't harm me and I can tell the difference between a shapshifter bastard and my funloving brother." Callie added the last line to make Sam feel good.

Callie joined Sam and Dean on the couch and sat between them, she hugged them both.

"We love you." Sam said

"A, no chick flicks!"

"I think this deserved one, Dean"

Dean sat in pondered... "We love you."

"I love you both."Callie kissed both boys on the cheek. Callie got up to go walk to her room when the doorbell rang. Callie walked over to it and opened it.

"DAD!"

Both boys head snapped in their direction.

"Shit" Both boys mumbled.


	6. Emotionally Broken

It's been a week since Dad arrived and Dean turned back into his old solider self and Sam is always fighting with Dad, most of the reasons being about me. Dad is either ordering me around, fixing my mistakes or screaming at me. I can not take one more word from him. He is on my last nerve.

"Dean I really can't take this anymore, I mean why did he even come back he's not doing us any good."

"Caitlin you will not talk about Dad that way." Oh yeah he calls me that ever since dad came back.

"You know what Dean just because your his perfect little solider does not mean that everyone else has to put up with his shit!"

Dean turned around so fast I jumped back, he continues to walk towards me until I was against the wall. God is he so cocky some times.

"Watch you language."

I shoved Dean away. "Go to hell!"

Dean reacted so fast that I couldn't think he slapped me so fast that I couldn't even move. His face didn't change. I rubbed my cheek and felt so broken I couldn't speak. Dean just stood there waited there for me to say something but the only thing I could do was cry, but I didn't .I must have let a tear drop because he pulled me into a hug but I didn't need him right now I needed to be alone.

I knew my words cut deep with Dean but he deserved it he always thinks he superior of everyone else. I walked out of the garage and headed for my room. What was my life turning into? I bumped into Sam who had his usual scowl on his face. He saw the hand print on my face.

"Did Dad do this? I knew I heard screaming!"

'No Sam Dad didn't hit me... Dean did."

"What, why?"  
"We got in another argument and I told him to go to hell and he snapped ."  
"God, I'm sorry Dean's a jackass."  
"It's all right, just another thing to get over in this household."

"Well I'm going out, do you need anything."

"No just hurry back I don't know how long I can fight off both of them."  
"OK"

With that the only half sane person left the house. I continued my journey to my room. When I got there Dad was looking through my stuff.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Just checking your room out."

I really wasn't in the mood for arguing so I just simply said "OK". He simply kissed me on top of my head and left. I didn't know who to talk to or what to do. Not only about Dean but everything. God am I so screwed up.

**At Dinner**

We were all sitting at the table eating when Dad broke the silence.

"We will start training tomorrow."

I dropped my fork.

"What!"

I truly hated training I loved fighting but with Dad it was a hell hole.

"Caitlin lower your voice at the table.'

"No Dad, this is the last thing this family needs. Ever since you came back everyone has been going crazy. Sam is always arguing with you, Dean is silent and like a little solider. And I've been thrown in between of all of it! No Dad. You go train by yourself, I liked my life before you came. You were hardly in it any ways so why would now change. Every time you came back you ruin everything!"

My voice escalated towards the end to where I was screaming. Sam and Dean were both giving me death glares. Sam was more of "finally". I would have laughed if it was in a different situation.

Dad quietly walked over to me at the table and yanked my arm to pull me up. It really hurt.

"Ow! Stop let me go your hurting me!"

Dad dragged me back into my room and threw me on the ground. I quickly stood only to meet with him again only a few inches away.

"If you ever talk to me again that way so help me god you will regret it."

"You don't sca.."  
Before I could finish he took my chin roughly in his hands and pushed me hard against the wall. I know it was loud enough for Dean and Sam to hear.

**Downstairs**

"I'm glad someone said something, no one would believe me." Sam said

'Shut up Sam"

"No Dean she's right."

All of a sudden they heard someone slam into the wall. Sam and Dean both jumped and followed the sound up to Callies room.

"Shit, did you hear that?"

"I'm not death Sam... she should know better than to mess with Dad."

"We should go help her."

"No Sam she's fine and plus that would only make Dad madder.

**Callies Room**

"Understood?" His eyes were so evil, like fire.

"Yes Sir" I could barely speak because my skin was pushed against my teeth.

He blinked to let me know he heard me. He once again he grabbed my arm and drug me back to table and practically threw me in my chair. Both Sam and Dean jumped slightly. John sat back down.

'Like I said training will start tomorrow, anyone else have something to say." Sam and Dean turned to look at me. I kept my head down not only because I was afraid to look but it lessened my headache and my face was really hurting. I knew I had bruises.

"Finish eating, we have a long day tomorrow.'

I continued to sit there and stare at my plate and sometimes my hand.

"Caitlin finish eating." Dean and Sam looked at me.

"I'm really not hungry" I said without making eye contact.

What was wrong with me, I was obeying him, not back talking. I think I was just really tired of getting hurt so I kept my mouth shut. It was one thing with Dean but Dad too, I just felt broken and tired.

"Clean you plate then and go to bed."

'Yes Sir"

And there it was the one thing I hated most saying in life besides Dad, it flowed so freely out my mouth. I did what I was told and washed my plate and went upstairs to my room.

I turned on some music and went to bed. The thoughts that drowned my body were Why? Why didn't anyone help me, Why was I always the one punished it seemed like? Why can't we just stop or change? Why can't anything go right?

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I-I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

_Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk_

_Because I've learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust no only me _

_but every one around me_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_I lose my way and it's not to long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry because I know it's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk_

_Because I've learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me _

_but every one around me_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_I watched you die _

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never of thought of anyone else you just saw your pain_

_and now I cry in the middle of the night for the SAME DAMN THING_

_Because of you I never strayed to far from the sidewalk_

_Because I've learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you I am ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you I am afraid _

_Because of you Ha ha AA oh_

_Because of youuu _


	7. Daddy's Little Girl

"Hey Cal, Callie, wake up, Caitlin wake up" softly I could hear Sam saying.

I opened my eyes to see Sam sitting on the edge of the bed next to me. I would of gave him a smile if it was any other day but it wasn't. So today I gave him a scowl and turned over. Knowing Sammy some how some way he will make me feel better. All I had to do was make him feel bad enough to do it.

"Come on, whatever happened I'm sorry."

Here's my chance.

"Sorry, sorry Sam, you weren't sorry when Dad tugged me from the table and drug me to my room where he slammed me against the wall. You didn't help me, that's not only it, you didn't help with the shapshifter, you couldn't even be by yourself long enough to not get attacked by one. Then you couldn't even help me when I was being attacked. Shouldn't I be the one that's sorry."

I was sitting up now and was a foot from Sam I saw all his emotion in his face. I could tell he was on the verge of breaking .

Maybe a little too far Callie... please let Sam see through this...

"Callie none of those things were my fault, I tried my hardest on each of those things to help. How can you say that I haven't."

His words were so antagonizing that I had to stop to think why would I say that.

OK let's try this another way.

"I'm sorry, I just was really mad. I know that you would never not help me. It just seems that lately I having been really screwed up and I only seem to make things worse. I feel horrible. I couldn't fight off the shifter,I made Dean slap me, I made Dad throw me around and now I am making you mad at me."

I started to cry thinking that I made all those things happen.

Sam softly lifted my chin and wiped my tears off. I winced a little cause my face still hurt. He shifted his hand so it was behind my ear. He looked me straight in the eye.

"You did fight off the shifter, whatever you said to Dean was probably granted and what you said to Dad was right, just because that's the way he reacted ( touching my chin were the light bruises were) doesn't mean that was your fault.

"Thanks Sammy... Sam"

"Sammy is fine for now."

I leaned in to hug when my door opened I moved from Sam's embrace and looked up, Dean was standing in the doorway.

"He's right." Dean said simply

"About what?"

"What you said to me was the truth, I should of listened instead of putting my hands on you." Dean said looking at the ground, you could tell he was ashamed.

I walked over to him and lifted his head up and I hugged him.

"Me too, I shouldn't have talked about Dad that way."

We finished our hug and Dean sat on the bed, I again sat between them.

"Well speaking of Dad, he left this morning."

"What why?"

"He said that he had another job, he left this for you though."

Dean handed me a envolope that had my name on it. I thought this was the perfect time so I opened it.

_Dear Caitlin,_

_I thought long and hard about what you said yesterday and I think your right. You guys were better without me. I know you will grow into a beautiful woman like your mother. As for yesterday I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I will never, ever put my hands on you again. I am going to find the thing that killed your Mom and Jess. I hope to see you soon. You will always be Daddy's Little Girl. Wither you believe it or not I love you. Take care of Sam and keep Dean in check. _

_Love,_

_Dad _

Inside the enevolope was a picture of Dad and I, when I was little. On the back said Daddy's Little Girl. I started crying, this is everything I wanted my Dad to be. I felt both of my brothers pull me into a hug. I sat and quietly cried on their shoulders.

After I had calmed down I got up and walked over to my bullention board and pinned the picture right in the middle. I turned back around to my smiling brothers.

"Anyone want breakfast, I'll cook?"

"In that case... no." Dean got up and walked out but not before I hit him playfully.

Sam got up and joined my side.

" I'm in"

"Great!'

We walked downstairs to the kitchen were I started making breakfast. Suddenly I was sad Dad had left but I knew it was needed. I had my brothers and I was happy. My life wasn't so bad... at least today. (Smile)

**Don't anyone think this story is over... it's not. I have many more tricks for Callie. Like love, friends, school and maybe some hunting. Stay tuned!**


	8. Me a cheerleader? What's wrong with me!

"Ow ow ow ow ... never again!" I was screaming in my room.

"Hey, what happened?" Dean appeared in my doorway, Sam soon after.

I was jumping around and holding my arm.

"Nothing!" I stormed past them and went to the bathroom. I could feel the weird looks that followed me.

I really didn't want to tell them because they would just laugh at me... I mean me trying out to be a cheerleader. I mean come on. I like being girlie but I'm not coordinated, don't ask, I don't know how that happened because I am a hunter but I did shot Dean in the foot once and almost stabbed Sam and Dad... well I never got a chance to hit him cause he wasn't around. Sam and Dean basically taught me my stuff beside the training sessions held by dad. But I don't think anyone in this family could teach me cheerleading. I heard the doorbell and I knew it was Angela. I ran as fast as I could to the door, trampling Dean and pushing Sam out of the way.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, well not yelled but low shouted.

"Stuck it up" I said with a smirk and opened the door.

"Hey Callie! Are you ready?" Angela said perky. She was dressed in a tee and soffe short and tennis shoes. I was the dressed the same.

"Hey and no, I already hurt myself trying."

"You'll be fine." She laughed at me and stepped inside and Callie closed the door.

"Hey Angela" Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"Hi, did Callie tell you what she's planning on..."

Before she could say anything else Callie clamped her mouth shut with her hand and pushed her against the door. Her eyes pleading her to not tell. Angela stared at Callie wide eyed. She shook her head OK, understanding.

Sam and Dean were just staring at them. Callie let go and Angela readjusted herself.

"Ok...um... nevermind." She looked at Dean and Sam and smiled.

"Yeah OK, what are you two hiding, or more what is Callie hiding." Dean asked standing in front of us. He was intimidating Angela but not me.

Angela was a little short compared to Dean so she was staring up at him and he was waiting. I thought she would just shut up but then again she is Angela.

"Hey Callie maybe we should just tell him... it's not a big deal and he looks mad." Angela whispered to me not breaking eye contact with Dean.

"You know he can hear you." I whispered back.

She looked down and laughed. Dean looked amused.

"Dean just back off, whatever it is must not be that important and it can't be bad."  
Dean took one more look and backed up.

AKWARD SILENCE

"So are you ready Angela?"

"um hum"

Callie and Angela walked to the gym to practice.

**Back at the House**

"Dean you nearly made Angela pee on herself! You have got to stop using that intimidating thing it doesn't work with Callie." Sam said laughing.

"Well she almost cracked... what do you think she is up too?" Dean sat down next to Sam on the couch and Sam shrugged.

**At the Gym**

"It not an accident the Patriots are on top. We'll beat you, you know it, the Patriots are on top, the best of the best. VFHS YES!(My cheer for school!)." Callie had just finished her cheer.

"Good job Callie just remember to keep your arms straight and your motions stiff."

"OK here go's another... Stand up and cheer let them know where here, Stomp your feet, we won't be beat were VFHS, Yes, VFHS!"

"OK that was really good, I love the little twirl and jump in there. Well let's practice the dance."

Angela put the CD and took her place and started. It was a really cute dance, there was a backhand spring (Callie knew it from training) and 2 toetouchs and it ended in the splits (Callie was just flexible). Angela was actually surprised at how good Callie was. Angela had cheered all her life and was glad that she could help Callie.

**3 Hours Later**

"OK I will not practice anymore dancing or cheer, chants, jumps, and flips at all!" Callie said as she sprawled out on the floor. Angela took a spot next to her.

"OK, I don't think I could handle anymore either."

"Well what time is it?"

"6 o' clock."

"Well we better get back before my brothers have a fit."

"OK"

By the time we got to Angela's house it was 6:30, I hugged her goodbye and continued my journey to my house. Before I got there, I heard someone call out my name. I turned and saw one of the hottest guys at school, Ryan Evans. Man was he hot.

Shit, I look all sweaty and my hair is a mess...crap...just run and act like you didn't hear him.

"Callie, wait up!" He came up next to me and by that time I was infront of my house.

"Hey Ryan, what"s up?"  
"Hey, I was just walking home and I saw you so I thought I would say hi. Oh by the way are you going to Fridays football game?"  
"I haven't thought about why?"  
"Cause I was wondering if you would go with me?"

OMG HE EVEN BLUSHED, DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE JUST SAID!

"You know what I'll take you up on that offer, I would love too." I guess I got that from Dean.  
He smiled "All right I'll pick you up at 6"  
"See you then" I smiled really wide and he gave me a nod and walked away.

I walked up the stairs and before I could knock or even get my keys out the door opened and Sam was standing looking pissed. He didn't do that very often so I knew I did something wrong.

Sam moved aside so I could walk in and Dean was standing right in front of me, Sam standing behind me. They really think this intimating crap will work... Heck Sammy's even trying it.

"Hey Callie, where were you?"

"I was at the gym with Angela." I looked Dean straight in the eyes and tried to walk around but he stepped in my way. God I'm getting tired of this.

"How come you didn't answer your phone?" Sam asked.

I turned around to look at him and then answered his question.

"It didn't ring."  
"Really... check it" Den said rasing an eyebrow.

I pulled out my phone and it said 7 missed calls. I chuckled at the irony of this situation.

"Well it didn't ring." I said.

"Do you have it on silent from yesterday?"  
"Ha ha , OK yeah I forgot to turn it back on after the movies. Now could you back off?" I walked around Dean and walked to the stairs. I knew I wouldn't get far without someone else saying something else.

"Who was that a guy?" Sam asked, what was his problem today.

I sighed and then turned around clearly irritated.

"He was just a guy I know from school. He was just asking me to a game on Friday."  
I looked at them and turned back around.

"What did you say?"  
"Oh my god what it with you guys today?" I turned around with my hands in the air, finally giving up.

"I said yes, and he's going to pick me up 6, and were going to the football game."  
"Your not riding in the car with him alone!" Sam said.

"Well what do you want me to do have you ride with me Sam?" He looked like he was going to say yes.

"No way, I'm 16, soon to be 17 you guys don't have to do this anymore. For god sake we hunt the supernatural and you guys never once said 'your going to go in the same house with a demon? No I can't let you""

"That is different, we're just worried about you. We don't want anything to happen to you."

Oh don't pull the pity card with me Dean.

"Well I understand that, but you can't deprive me of a wanted childhood or normal, I mean you already did that too Sam"

I also have a temper like Dean.

There we go sticking my foot farther and farther down my mouth. Both of their heads snapped up at me and I immediately closed my eyes and cursed myself. I put my head up and looked back up.

"Look that's not what I meant..."  
"No it's OK go finish whatever you were going to do." Dean said like he had a rope around his neck.  
Crap!

I stepped off of the stairs and walked to Dean who was already turning around.

"No Dean I didn't mean that, at least not at you, or you Sam"  
"Callie seriously I would advise you to go." Sam cut in I looked at him and then back at Dean. No I couldn't let it end like this.

"Dean..."  
"Go!" Dean screamed in my face. I flinched at the hurt in his voice. I stepped back still looking at him.

"Callie seriously" Sam asked with pleading mad eyes so we didn't have another episode like last week.

"Fine." I bowed my head and walked all the way to my room and stood there mad at myself. I just continued to hurt them both more and more, I don't know what is wrong with me.


	9. Nervous Stomach

That night there was no kiss goodnight by Sam or Dean. There was no nice good morning peek-a-boo in my door this morning. I had seriously messed up. I guess I'll get up and get dressed, I do have school today.

I took a quick shower and got dressed in jeans and a tee that said Don't worry and on the back it said Be happy. I thought it was funny and again ironic that I was planning on wearing this anyway. I put on some sparkly bracelets and a locket. I threw on my pumas and went downstairs. No one was at the table so I figured they were still sleeping or having a brotherly talk about me. I sat down at the table and poured me some cereal. Still no brothers, I knew that they were mad but they could ignore me in front of my face. It was time to walk to Angela's so I cleaned my bowl and grabbed my jacket and book bag.

"All right guys, I'm leaving for school, walking with Angela... I know you guys are still mad I'm sorry... OK bye... Love you guys."

With that I walked to Angela's.

I rang her doorbell.

"Hey, you ready?"  
"Of course." Angela stepped outside with her book bag.

"You could not imagine what happened to me after I dropped you off."  
Angela stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ryan Evan's asked you out?" She said like she'd known for all her life.

My mouth dropped open.

"How..how did you know?"  
"I'm physic." Then she started walking. I stopped her and turned her back around.

"What!"

She stood there with a smile on her face.

"Chill, I'm joking. Your house is like 5 down from mine. I was going to give you the tryout CD and I saw you with him so I kinda snuck up and..."  
"Listened" I finished her sentence. She simply shook her head yes.

"It's all right. but isn't it great!"

I couldn't hold in my excitement anymore.

"Totally! I was waiting for you to act all bubbly and giggly."

I hit her arm playfully and we continued are walk to school.

**AT SCHOOL**

Angela and I were at our lockers (which were ironically next to each other, we kinda of switched with people) when Ryan walked up to us. Angela kicked me in my shin not so nicely.

"Ouch!" She pointed at Ryan.

I turned around and saw him, I almost giggled but I held it in so, instead I smiled.

"Hey Callie, Angela."

"Hi" "Hey" We said.

"Well I was wondering if you two wanted to sit at my table at lunch?"

"We would loved too." Angela spoke for me cause I couldn't say anything. I guess I got that from Sam.

"Cool I'll see you then."

Ryan smiled and left.

I nearly fell on Angela.

"Oh my god, that was the second time he asked me something that was really good!"

The bell rang.

"Well we better get to class."

Angela pushed me down the hallway to our 1º class.

Before we knew it was 6º which meant it was time for lunch. We walked down to the cafeteria and got our food and immediately spotted Ryan and his friends at his table. He motioned for us to come over. I sat down next to Ryan and Angela sat in between some guys. She was such a good flirt.

"Hey, thanks for letting us sit with you guys."  
"Hey no problem... I just wanted to spend some more time with you."  
"OK thanks, me too."  
"So tell me about yourself."  
Oh the darn question that they have to ask. I hunt the supernatural with my brothers because my mom died at the hands of a demon and my dad has made us do this since we were kids but now he's gone to I don't know where so that's why were here. But it probably won't be long.

Like Hell I was saying that.

"Well I like sports, pretty much any kind, especially football.' he laughed at that' um... let's see, I just moved here, I live with my two older brothers. I play the acoustic guitar, my favorite color is... well I have a couple, pink, blue,yellow...I'm talking too much aren't I?"

"No, no, please continue. I like hearing you talk. Your cute when you babble." He laughed and leaned in closer.

"In that case I'll continue." I gave him a laugh and continued. He looked like he really cared about hearing what I have to say.

The rest of lunch went like that. I told him what my interests was and he told me what his is. It was truly the greatest lunch I have had at that school. Really you should see the food and you'll know it REALLY was a great lunch.

The day ended and I walked home with Angela and continued my way to my house. I had forgot all about yesterday or this morning, until now.

"Dean, Sammy, I'm home!" I yelled putting my book bag on the chair and walking around to see if they were home.

"Dean... Dean... Sam... Sammy... guys... Anyone?"

I walked through the house and it was empty. They must have gone to work, they'll be home at 5 so I didn't mind.

I sat down on the couch and started my homework. By the time I looked up the clock said 6:42. OK so I was a little nervous now. They would have called if they were going to be late. I got up and went to the phone in the kitchen. I picked it up and dialed Dean's number.

I heard a ring come from in the house so I quickly followed it. I went into Dean's room and there it was his phone on his night stand. I cursed and then went to the living room again and called Sam's cell.

"Hey this is Sam and I can not come to the phone now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Hey Sam, it's Callie, where the heck are you. You guys should be home by now and your making me scared. Please call me back when you get this message or just come home please."

I know it sounded desperate but they never did this, and I was getting scared. Was it supernatural or were they hurt.

For the next hour I called their jobs and places they could have gone. Nothing.

I was sitting at the kitchen table looking at the clock. It was officially 8:00. I bent my head down to cry or something when I heard the door open.

In walked Sam and Dean with grocery bags. I clutched my heart and ran to them. I jumped up and gave each one a huge hug and a kiss. I stepped back so they could put the groceries down.

"OK what was that for." Sam asked looking at me like I had 3 heads. I personally was close to tears.

"Where the hell where you guys!" I shouted at them. I was frustrated.

"First off watch your mouth, and we went to work then I picked up the Sam and we went the store."  
"I called your work and they said you guys didn't come."  
Sam and Dean exchanged glances then looked back at me.

"Don't like how it feels huh?" Sam asked

I just stared at them not understanding.

"We told are work to tell you that."  
"But your cell phone."

"I left it here on purpose. Now you know how we felt yesterday." Dean said.

This was low of them. I was truly scared shitless.

I had a tear just waiting to fall. I had my mouth open and I felt like I would puke. I quickly turned around, my back to them and let the ones in my eyes fall and I wiped them away. I didn't turn back around but walked straight upstairs to my room and cried some more.

I have a really nervous stomach. So when I get nervous or scared I get terrible stomach aches and most likely I puke. I cried because of the pain and because of the relief that nothing happened. I was shuddering as I was crying, and I had my arms over my stomach. I heard a knock on my door and it opened. Dean and Sam walked in. I couldn't even look up.

"Hey Callie you OK?"

I shook my head no and walked really fast to the bathroom where I emptied my stomach.

When I opened the door Sam was standing there with some pain medicine. I took it thankfully and walked back to my room. Dean was sitting on my bed and I took a seat next to him. Sam sat next to me. It was silent for a moment and then I spoke.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I really am sorry. I just continue to stick my foot down my throat. I didn't mean what I said. I was just mad for no reason and I thought I could get you guys by saying that. You guys have done everything for me and more and I'm really thankful for both of you guys. I guess I deserved this."

"No we went a little overboard today. We're sorry we put you through that. I didn't know you had such a nervous stomach." Sam said like he was truly sorry.

"Yeah and we except your apology, I guess were even now." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam punched him in the arm behind my back.

"Ow!"

"You guys are crazy."  
I stood up and faced them.

"And what does that make you?"  
"Beautiful" I said with a small smile.

"Yeah OK, Well I'm going to go eat. You hungry?"

I nodded yes. Dean left the room and Sam got up to follow him but I grabbed his arm and he turned around and I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. He in return gave me a tight hug.

"Your touch is so comforting." I said with a smile into Sam's chest.

"Thanks, I never knew that." He said as we pulled away.

"Come on, every time we are with someone who is sad they hug you. You give them the puppy dogs eyes and they melt." I said as we were walking down the stars to the living room.

"I'll pick up on that next time." Sam smiled and then sat down at the table. Me sitting across from him.

"On what?" Dean asked with a mouth full of food.

"First off don't talk with you mouth full and second, nothing just about Sam capability of comfort."

"What do I have a capability of?" Dean asked after he swallowed.

"Your the protecter. If your afraid go to Dean and then he'll protect you and make you feel safe, and then go to Sam to make you fell better and to know that everything will be OK. You guys are the perfect duo."

I said pointing to each of my brothers while I was talking.

"Oh and you guys make people really jealous of me!"

Sam and Dean looked up from their plates.

"What?"  
"Well first girls are crazy over you... "  
Dean was about to say something so I finished my sentence.

"two. Both of you guys... Dean!"

"How would you know?" Sam asked now fully interested.

"Well the first time you guys took me to school to enroll and we walked through the courtyard. Almost every girl was drooling. Then the next day when I was at lunch I could hear the girls behind me saying stuff like,

"Oh they were so hot, she's so lucky" and "Which one do you like? I like the tall one he is so hot with his hair and body but the so is the other one. He has the bad boy looks and that hot car I could go for any." I was going to say something but then they said "Which one do you think has a bigger..."

"WHOA NO NO NO, WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Dean said. He looked like he didn't want his sister saying anything of that nature.

"God I had no idea teens talked like that, in public." Sam said looking disgusted.

I was cracking up laughing so hard that I was almost crying.

"What"s so funny Callie, people talking about our..."

I held up my hand to stop Dean and I regained my composure.

"No Dean if you would of let me finish I would have said "wallet", which one do you think has a bigger wallet. They were talking about your money, not about your... "

I pointed down so they would get the picture.

"OK enough with that." Sam said, he was blushing. I didn't comment on it though.

"Any ways I was the talk of the school and the hate of the school for like three days. Now I'm right back there since I'm technically dating the hottest kid in my grade."

"Oh really? Is that the guy from yesterday?"

"Yep. He's so sweet, me and Angela ate lunch with him today and we did was talk about our lives. 'Dean and Sam looked at me weird' my life besides what we do."

"Just be careful" Sam said with seriousness in his eyes.

"I will."

With that I got up from the table and cleaned my plate off and gave Sam and Dean a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight."  
"Night."

I went upstairs to my room and changed into my pajamas and went to sleep. I heard Sam and Dean peek their head in to check on me but I acted like I was sleep. God do I love my brothers.


	10. Are you having sex? Do you want me too?

Today I think was greatest day of my life! At lunch Ryan asked me on a date, a real one, a carnival actually for the school. Then after school me and Angela found out we made cheerleading! I was practically running home, I was so excited. I burst through the door.

"Sam, Dean!" I placed my bookbag on the chair and turned around. Sam and Dean were staring at me like I was crazy.

"Well, what?" Sam asked.

I was about to say something when I realized I couldn't tell them either of these things. I never told them about cheerleading and If I told Dean about the date he would cuff me to a chair for the whole night, and Sam would watch guard.

"Um... well.. nothing!" Crap Angela was rubbing off on me. I quickly turned around and went to the living room and sat down.

'Yeah your not getting off that easy, seriously what did you want to say?" Sam said sitting down in front me on the couch opposite, Dean was standing next to me.

"First off, nothing and Dean stop standing over me that crap doesn't work."

Wait I did have to ask one thing without saying everything.

"Wait! Oh! Can I go to a carnival with Angela this Friday."  
"Sure" Dean said.

"What time is it?" Sam asked

"Um I think like 7 to 12."  
"OK, do you need a ride?" Dean asked

"Nope"

"all right" Sam finished.

I jumped up that was too easy.

"Thanks guys! You guys are so awesome!" I kissed both of them then grabbed my bookbag and ran upstairs and called Angela.

**Downstairs**

"Hey Sam are you thinking what I am?" Sam looked over to Dean and pondered.  
"I think so"

"Yeah, well, follow me!" Dean moved in front of Sam and Sam mirrored his same actions.

Dean and Sam walked up the stairs quietly and over to Callie's room. Her door was cracked, Dean motioned for Sam to go on the other side of her door. They quietly listened to Callie on the phone.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't have to do much.(Pause) Yeah they said Yes,(Pause) Of course they don't know I'm meeting Ryan there.(Pause) Well I don't know what we'll do I guess I'll find out when we get there.(Pause) He wishes, but maybe! Yeah well I gotta go.(Pause) OK see ya tomorrow.

Sam was about to burst through the door but Dean quietly again pulled him back downstairs.

Once down stairs Sam exploded.

"What are we going to do, I know she was not talking about what I think she was."  
" Keep your voice down( Dean looked around to make sure Callie wasn't around) That's what it sounded like didn't it."  
Sam ran a hand through his head.

"We can't take back saying yes or she'll go crazy and even if we did we couldn't tell her why we are because she'll go crazy that we were eavesdropping."

"I have a plan just don't do anything stupid until Friday." Dean said in a hushed tone at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Sam shock his head and took a deep breath in when he saw Callie coming down the stairs.

**Callie's P.O.V**

"Hey, what"s for dinner?" I headed over to the sink and fixed a glass of water. While I was drinking I turned around and waited for an answer from them.

"Are you having sex?" Sam blurted out.

I almost choked on my glass of water. Sam just stood there staring at me Dean was burning a hole in the side of Sam's head. I thought be cool, time to be sly.

"Would you like me too?" I cocked an eyebrow at Sam. Dean's head shot in my direction.

"What" Sam asked like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Would you?"

"Are you?" Sam shot back.

Dean was about to have an heart attack so I figured this had gone on long enough.

"No Sam I am not, and never have really even thought about it."

They both let out a breath that they both had been holding, I chuckled.

"Oh OK cause I was watching something on T.V. about... about.. "what you don't know about teens".

"Yeah, but that wasn't the T.V. show for me, the next time "What you don't know about Supernatural hunting teens?" then you can ask me all the questions you want."

Sam chuckled and shook his head.

I washed my cup out and put it back in the cupboard.

"Call me when dinners ready."

I went upstairs to do my homework and to laugh at how funny my brothers are.

Dean's P.O.V.

I waited for Callie to go back upstairs.

"Smooth Sam real smooth." I got up and smacked him over the back of his head.

"Ow, whatever man, I just wanted to know."

"Shut up and come help me with dinner."

**It's short but it's something, please leave comments with your ideas.**


	11. I looked GOOD!

"OK shut up and try this one on." Angela shoved another shirt and capris my way. I reluctantly took it and went into the bathroom, when I came out Angela jumped up and down. Crap is it that bad? I thought. She grabbed my arm before I turned back around.

'YOU LOOK FAB!" She shouted

"Um... first stop yelling (she piped down and covered her mouth) and second fab?"  
"Well since were cheerleaders now I thought it would be nice to get some of the lingo and if you don't know what that is it means..."  
"Fabulous, yeah I know." I cut her off.

"Wow hunter by day, cheer whore by night!"

"Oh shut up... I'm no slut!"

I heard her mumble "I said whore!"

"Heard that!" I shouted back from the bathroom.

"Yeah well now it's time to work on the makeup!"

She ran in he bathroom with me and shut the door.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

I stepped out of the bathroom looking like a total different person. I looked... heck I looked GOOD!

"OK now that were all prettied up we can go downstairs.

Shit I had totally forgot about Dean and Sam, I mean I didn't look like a slut but you sure could tell I was growing up with bronzer to match.

"O..K.." With that she pulled me downstairs. Dean was sitting on the couch and Sam was sitting on the kitchen stool.

Dean and Sam both looked up at me and I could hear the spit getting stuck in their throats. I wondered what would happen...

Well when they didn't say anything I guess it is a good time to explain how I looked.

I was wearing an aqua blue short sleeve top with sparkles around the collar and bottom, it was cut a little high at the waist to show off my worked off abs. I had on a pair of cotton capri's (think Victoria"s Secret) that had sparkles on the pockets that drawstring on the bottom and sides. I wore my new denim Ked shoes that had dark blue and crème stripes on them. I grabbed a jacket to match my shoes.

My hair was in beach waves and was pulled back on one side with a diamond clip. My makeup Angela said was done "romantically".

Angela was in a pink and black striped polo, denim skirt with black lacy leggings and these cute silvery pink flats and earrings and purse to match. Her hair was pin straight with a swoop bang. Her makeup was "diva". Remember it's the lingo.

"Well you guys look very nice." Sam said with much difficulty.

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't want to wear..."

"OK well were going now! Bye!" I cut Dean off as I pulled Angela out the door. I heard Ryan pull up and we ran out. Angela shouted a bye!

We hoped in Ryan's car and he blasted the Killers in his CD player.


	12. Another time, Another place

**At the Carnival**

"O-M-G THAT WAS SOOOOO MUCH FUN!" Angela yelled as she got off the ride. "GO ON IT WITH ME CALLIE!"

I shook my head at her and her whole spirit deflated. I felt bad but still...

"Awe just go on with her Callie!" Ryan urged. I looked into his eyes... those pretty beautiful lovely blue eyes... anyway I felt really bad so I had OK.

"Fine!" Angela yelled and grabbed my hand and pulled me on the ride. I shouted back to Ryan.

"What about you?"

"I'll figure out something, I'll wait!" I nodded my head at him and just as soon I was lurched forward side to side backwards and upside down and ways I didn't know possible.

When the ride finally stopped ( which felt like it never would!) I couldn't see straight.

"Your free to go" A ride attendant told me. I guess I was just sitting there because Angela nudged me.

" Go Callie!"

"Oh sorry, I had to let the bile go back down."  
Angela climbed over me and spat a gross at me, I just laughed.

When we got back out I looked around to find Ryan but he wasn't around. I though he went to the bathroom so Angela and me pushed through the crowd and got something to eat and something to drink. I lost track of time and when I looked up at my watch 30 minutes had passed. Damn this dumb blonde thing was really true and stupid cheerleader! How could I have left that much time pass by.

"Hey where's Ryan?" Angela finally asked. Yeah she's really bright ( sorry I was just pissed I couldn't find him).

"I don't know"  
"Just call his cell and tell him to meet us by the big hot doggy dog stand!"

I would have laughed if it was any other time.

I dialed Ryan's number and he picked up after 3 rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryan, where are you?" I asked peering around and staring at Angela eat her foot long.

"Um... I am by the gates come meet me over there."  
"OK, I have to be getting home soon anyway."  
"All right see ya there."  
"O..." That was weird he hung up without me even saying goodbye.

"He's over by the gates."  
"OAAUUHHKKK"

She tried to talk through the hot dog as she got up and threw away the wrapper.

"I mean OK." She said once she fully ate it all.

We got up and walked to the gates and there sure enough Ryan was there.

"Hey" I ran up to him and gave him a kiss. I have no idea where that came from but hey he wasn't objecting.

"Hey you have fun?" He asked me.

" Yeah it was fun."  
"How about you perky?" Angela looked towards us.

"OH MY GOSH WAS IT SOOOOOOOO MUCH FUN!"

**Back at the House**

Sam was sitting on the couch with his laptop Dean was pacing in front of him.

"Dean your going to wear a hole in the floor."

Dean didn't even stop he just flashed a glance and continued.

It was quiet when Sam stared at the computer like it was saying something dumb.

"Aaa. Hey Dean. Come look at this." Dean walks behind the couch and leaned over to read over Sam's shoulder.

"It says here there has been occurrences of mysterious deaths of girlfriends by their loved ones."

"So?"

"Well the loved ones are the ones that supposedly found them and said they had nothing to do with it, but the women said it was them that attacked them."  
"They could be lying."  
"Four cases and they are all the same."  
"Where was the last one at?"

"Fairview parkway."  
Dean pondered for a moment.

"Hey Dean isn't Fairview parkway where that carnival Callie is at?"  
When Sam didn't hear an answer he turned around and all he found was an open door and the engine of Dean's car.

**On The Road**

"Hey what's wrong with you you haven't said a word since we left." Callie asked Ryan.

He didn't answer

"OK..." Angela chimed in.

"My favorite ride was the Spin Twin... I swore I thought we were going to run into that other coaster it got soooo close."

While Angela was talking I noticed that we had pulled into a cabin.

"Hey Ryan where..." That's all I got out before I was knocked out.

**Angela P.O.V.**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL RYAN!" He turned around to me and my first thought was to get out of the car so I pulled the car handle, I opened it and ran as fast as I could, but the next thing I knew I had this nasty smelling cloth over my mouth and my legs and body went limp.

**Dean and Sam P.OV.**

"I knew something was up it just didn't feel right." Dean ranted.

"Let's just keep calling her" Sam as he dialed Callie's phone for the 20th time.

**Caitlin P.O.V**

Ouch! My head! What the hell is that loud ringing... oh my cell phone!

I remember that it was in my back pocket and as far as I know I was tied to a chair with my hands tied behind my back. I reached all the way down until I felt like I would break my wrist and grabbed my phone I pressed every button until I heard Sam say "Hello"

"Sam!"

**Dean and Sam**

"Hello."

"Sam!"  
"Callie where are you!"  
"Um... a little tied up..."  
"OK, where are you? Do you know?"

"Um a little cabin about 20 minutes south of the carnival. Hurry..."

The phone line went dead.

Dean pushed the car faster.

**Callie P.O.V**

"Hey why did you do that!"

OK that was a stupid question but hey I had to ask.

"Wouldn't want you to tell you brothers now would I?" He knelt down to my level.

" Where's Angela?"  
"She's not going anywhere she's right behind you?"

I peered my head around the corner and saw Angela tied up also but still knocked unconscious.

"What are you?"  
"I'm Ryan... Why? Don't I look like him?"  
" YOUR NOT RYAN YOU BASTARED... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM... I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HIM OR HER!"  
"Your not in any shape to be making threats."

I spat in his face.

Before he could knock me out again I heard upstairs.

"Callie! Where are you? Angela! Callie!"

"That's my cue." He got up.

"DON.." He once again knocked me out, that bastard.

**Upstairs**

The fake shapshifter disguised as Callie ran towards Dean and Sam.

"Thank god! You could have driven faster Dean!" Callie yelled at him.

"Are you hurt (Callie shook her head)Where is Angela?" Dean asked.

"Well that's what I'm trying to figure out, I woke up in the living room and no one is here, well so far."

"Alright let's check over here" Sam said. They both turned around and that was Callie's chance. She took out the bat, and hit them both over their heads. Knocked out instantly.

**Callie's P.OV.**

When I woke up again this time I was facing a different direction and Angela was next to me wide awake staring at me.

"God you scared the crap out of me!" I jumped in the air, considering I was tied down.

"Yeah, well your the last to wake up"She nodded her head towards the front of her.

There sitting tied to a chairs was Sam and Dean starring right back.

" You have got to be kidding me." I said in a huff.

"No I'm not, next time I'm just going to have cheerleaders for friends not Supernatural hunters with freaky psycho boyfriends." Again another time another place...

"Oh shut up!" I said trying to pull off the ropes, she saw and started as well.  
"I thought you said he was just a friend"

Here we go, I stopped my attempts but Angela still was going at it, her little grunts and "damn it" could be heard in the background. Again another time or place I would have laughed.  
"Dean I don't know what he is, now if we can figure this out and get out of here maybe I can ask him and I'll get back to you." I snapped. I mean we are freaking tied to a chair and he was asking me about my love life.

Dean scuffed and we heard steps on the stairs.

"Yeah well looks like we have company..." Sam said. As he leaned over to try to see who it was.

"Oh great!" Angela said.

Who should I have come down the stairs...? Please leave a comment telling me what I should do and your reviews.


	13. Maryellen sound familar?

**Callie P.O.V.**

Down the stairs walked John.

Great just great, even if it was the real John then that's still great and I want him to leave right after he saves us, if it isn't I want to kill him then never think of this again. But I don't have a perfect life...

**General P.O.V.**

Angela immediately perked up with excitement. She may know about Callie's supernatural part but she didn't know much about her John, she just knew of him and saw him once, I guess she thought he was her way out because this is what happened...

"OH MY GOD JOHN please help us!! Thank god you came!"

Dean, Sam and Callie's head all shot towards her in disbelief then they all remembered she didn't know.

"Great" Callie said out loud.

"Your not happy to see me?" John asked as he walked over to Angela to untie her up.

Sam stared down John knowing something wasn't right.

"Hey dad, how did you know we were here?" Sam asked in an icy voice. Dean waited for an answer as did Callie.

As he finished untying Angela he pulled her up and held a knife around her neck.

"AAAHHHHH! STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Angela struggled under his strength.

"I didn't know Sammy, I was already here at the party. Now shut up and don't put up a fight or I'll slit your throat." When he said that her body stilled and she locked eyes with Callie.

**Callie's P.O.V.**

"Now lets have fun."

"What do you want." I could barely control my anger first he hurt Ryan now he was getting ready to hurt Angela, not on my watch.

"Just to play...now.." He slowly slit a deep line across Angela's side of her neck.

"AAAAHH, Stop it!!!" Angela screamed.

"Hey stop it! Why don't you come and fight someone who will fight you back!" Dean shouted

"Don't worry you'll get a chance."

"Just let her go." Sam scolded

"Why she doesn't mean anything to you, she's not a Winchester... oh wait... yes she is but I'll save that for later."

My mouth dropped open along with Dean and Sam's.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Do you really think that Johnny was that faithful to Mary after she died, do you really think he went on a hunt every night. Nope not Johnny here. Hey Dean ( the shifter turned towards Dean) do you remember a lady named Maryellen? ( Angelas eyes went aleart that was her mom's name) She came by the house often and baby-sat you guys sometimes. Think about it doesn't she look like her? Oh and if you didn't know that is Angela's mom's name."

Angela squeezed her eyes shut at the realization her stomach turned and she started to shiver.

"Oh no don't start to cry now, the funs just starting" John said to her in a little babies voice.

I struggled with the ropes even more.

The shifter turned her towards Dean and he studied her and didn't say a word. Is Angela my sister?

Dean's P.O.V

When that shifter said Maryellen everything fell into place. John did let her come over and she did baby-sit us and I even saw them kiss once I didn't think nothing of it. She did look a lot like her and Dad- now that I think of it, but he could be lying.

"Your lying." Sam said after a loud pause.

"Why would I?"

"Because your a shapshifter." I could tell Sam was staling and was doing something behind his back.

The shifter took a step towards Sam.  
"But I'm not speaking on my own your daddy's brain is helping me out, and get this he's known about this pretty little thing since she was born and never did nothing.( The shapshifter turned towards Callie) Doesn't that make you feel special he only owned up to you?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"HA, I have to say Daddy would have been proud." John said as he rubbed his face along Angela's face and kissed her on her cheek all she could do was cry and listen to what he was saying.

Out of no where Sam comes out of his ropes and pulls the gun from his pants leg and shoots John in the back straight through the heart. Angela feel right out of his arms and into my lap and Sam went straight to helping Dean out as soon as he did he ran over to me and helped me out. All awhile Angela is on the ground crying barely breathing.

**I wanted to add a little more to the story, I don't know if this was too much or not. If it is at all acceptable then that's fine but I want you guys to enjoy it so tell me what you think!**


	14. I was adopted and there's another secret

Dean and Sam got Angela into the back-seat and I slide in next to her. Dean got in the drivers seat and Sam in the passenger. Angela stirred and her eyes jolted open.

"To be so good at fighting how did you guys end up tied up." Angela said groggily.  
"Are backs were turned" Dean said trying to cover up.

"Yeah well ( she sat up)...

"Hey you need to take it easy, don't want or maybe sister hurt." Sam said trying to make her lay back down

"As much as I love Caitlin, I don't think I could stand her as a sister... not to be mean." This time Caitlin actually laughed.

"Well if you are there's nothing we can do." Callie turned to Angela.

"Yeah but there's also one little problem..."

Dean looked at her in the rearview mirror and asked "What"

"I'm adopted." Angela said plain as day.

"Oh..." Callie said.

"Yeah your fake Dad may have uploaded that John and my mom did have something but I am not the byproduct of it. Sorry."

"No I just thought ..." Dean said.  
"Yeah I know."

"Well look on the bright-side you don't have to deal with me." Callie said brightly.

"Lord knows I didn't want to do that." Caitlin punched her in the shoulder.

"Hey wounded bleeding girl here."

"Yeah speaking of that let's get you in the house to clean you up." Dean said helping her out of the car and into the house.

While they were walking up to the house Caitlin say that Ryan was sitting on the front step.

"Oh my god what happened to Angela."

Dean gave Angela to Sam and they went inside, Dean and Callie stayed outside.

"Hey Ryan, it's a long story. Are you hurt?"

"No, you guys left me at the carnival and I saw you two ride of with someone else so I came here figuring you couldn't find me and went home... What happened to your face." Ryan reached out to touch her but Dean stepped in the way.

"Did he do this?" Ryan asked.

Dean was about to reach out to grab Ryan when Callie held him back. Dean looked disgusted.

"Dean it's OK just go inside and help Sam with Angela."

Dean went inside as soon as he did...

"Did he?" Ryan asked waiting.

Callie scuffed.

"No he didn't, Dean would never do something like this. When we left we were attacked' Ryan's eyes went wide' but were OK now Dean and Sam came and got us. It's probably best if you went home it's been a long day."

"OK I'll talk to you later" He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

Callie went inside to help with Angela. They were all in the living room and Angela was bandaged up.

"I can't believe that little punk asked me if I did this." Dean spat.

Callie sat down "He didn't know Dean I just told him we were attacked and you guys got us."

"OK, well, all done." Sam said after putting the first aid kit away.

"I'll give you a ride home." Sam finished

"What are you going to tell your mom?" Callie asked Angela as she got up.

Angela stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face them all.

"Hey Callie you know how you hid some secrets from me when we first were friends and you waited until we got better friends to tell me?"

"Yeah" Callie said taking another step towards her Angela took one back.

"I never thought this would come up but."

"But what Angela?"  
"Well, your not the only one who has a supernatural family."

"What do you mean?" Callie said getting pissed. She took three more steps towards her until she was up against the wall.

"You know when I said I was adopted, well my parents were killed... by a demon."

"WHAT?" Callie shouted. Dean and Sam looked amazed.

Angela quickly moved out of the way so Callie wouldn't charge.

"So you mean to tell me that your family hunts the supernatural and you never bothered to say anything? You knew how hard it was for me to tell you and how freaked out I was about tonight and you didn't even bother telling me?" Callie screamed at her.

Dean and Sam just sat back on the couch and watched. Hoping it wouldn't escalate.

"What was I supposed to do? Huh Callie?"  
"How about tell me?"

"Oh yeah right, Hey Callie I know you just revealed that you and your brothers hunt the supernatural and guess what so do I! That's so great how about we go on a hunt together and try not to get killed!"  
"That would have been better!"  
"You think you were afraid to tell me I was afraid that you would want to hunt together and someone would end up getting hurt on my watch! I didn't want that to happen. It was hard enough seeing my parents die from this I did not want anyone else in this!"

Angela turned to leave and Callie grabbed her arm to turn her back around and she yanked her arm out of her grasp and flung around accidentally hitting her in the face.

"Ow!" Callie screamed.

Angela looked shocked. Dean and Sam were immediately up, Dean held Callie back and Sam held Angela back but Callie broke out and backhanded Angela her head snapped to the left and Dean yanked Callie back.

"Hey that's enough!" Dean shouted more towards Calllie.

Angela yanked from Sam's grasp and wiped the blood from her lip.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt, if that means anything." Angela walked out of the house and walked home.

Callie broke from Dean's hands.

"I can't believe her!"  
"Really Callie is it that hard to believe?"  
"Yes Sammy!"  
"Think about this weren't you thinking the same thing before you told her?" Dean asked knowing he was right.

Callie just stood there and looked at Dean unbelieving of herself.

"Whatever."

She went upstairs and blasted some music.

_John Mayor: Somethings Missing_

_I'm not alone_

_I wish I was_

_Cause then I'd know I was down because_

_I couldn't find a friend around_

_To love me like they do right now_

_They do right now_

_I'm dizzy from the shopping mall_

_I searched for joy but I bought it all_

_It doesn't help the hunger pain_

_And a thirst I'd have to drown first to ever satiate_

_Something missing_

_And I don't know how to fix it_

_Somethings missing_

_And I don't know what it is_

_At all_

_When autumn comes_

_It doesn't asked It just walks in where it left you last_

_You never know when it starts_

_until there is a fog inside the glass around _

_your summers heart_

_Something missing_

_And I don't know how to fix it_

_Somethings missing_

_And I don't know what it is_

_At all_

_I can't be sure that this state of mind _

_Is not of my own design_

_I wish there was an over-the-counter test_

_For loneliness like this_

_Something missing_

_And I don't know how to fix it_

_Somethings missing_

_And I don't know what it is_

_No I don't know what it is_

_Somethings different_

_And I don't know what it is_

_No I don't know what it is..._


	15. Truce

Callie was sitting at lunch all by herself, but the funny thing was Angela was sitting at another table all by herself a few feet away.

**Callie P.O.V.**

I have a right to be mad at her, she lied to me!! She watched me nearly puke while trying to tell her the truth about my family. No way was I going to apologize, I mean maybe I didn't have to slap her, but no one lies like that to a Winchester and gets off scotch-free.

**Angela P.O.V**

She has a right to be mad at me. She did tell me the truth and I didn't. I wish I did, but I was afraid of causing more danger to people around me, especially the ones I cared about. But I also had a right to be mad at her, come on she slapped me, very hard might I add. There was no way I was giving in that easy. Please.

**General P.O.V**

The bell to 7º rang and Callie and Angela rose from their seats. Both trying to avoid each others gazes while throwing darts with their eyes when each other were turned.

Lucky for them they both had the same class together this period. Creative writing. A class both of them used to enjoy with each other the most. Also lucky for them the both were partners for their upcoming project about an imaginative world.

Angela led the way down the hallway straight to their class, Callie pulled ahead just as she was about to walk in.

"What's your problem?" Angela seethed.

"Liars" Callie said casually and walked in the door , this was going to be a long 43 minutes.

**AFTER CLASS**

After class Angela came sailing out of class trying her best to try not to get into a encounter with Callie. I guess she didn't walk fast enough.

Angela was stopped short by someone roughly grabbing her arm and whirling her around. Angela turned and it was no one other can Callie.

'What the hell is your problem?" Callie screamed in her face. Loud enough people turned and stared.

"Liars." Angela said in a sneer, Angela went to walk away and Callie pulled her back.

"Let go!" Angela snatched her arm back in a huff.

"I don't care what kind of problem you have with me but you asked for a different partner and leave me without one? And to top it all of, I go down a letter grade because the rough draft is due today and because you thought of most of it you took the copy with you!" Callie was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Look Callie, I didn't know that was going to happen, I offered to change back but the teacher said what is done is done. If you want to be furious be furious at her."

Angela walked calmly to class, beaming with anger herself as she left a really pissed off Callie standing there.

"Ugh!" Callie screamed at no one but herself, she would have to save it for cheerleading practice after school.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"All right everyone let's practice are line-ups for stunts." The captain Casey yelled to us so we would join in.

This was my time to get Angela back.

"Um... excuse me Casey..." everyone turned to look at me including Angela, I gave her a wink and continued.

" About the line up would you mine changing my position, I just don't feel a good vibe coming from that end."

Angela's head lurched towards me. I was on the end with Angela and if I got moved the only place for me was in the front, the spot Angela wanted but to afraid to ask.

"Sure there is a spot in the front, stand there." Casey said with a nod.

"Thanks!" I walked up to the front and glanced back at Angela who was glaring at the back of my head.

Cheer practice was actually fun.

**AFTER PRACTICE**

Angela and Callie both walked outside to the front where they would wait for their parents. Callie immediately saw the impala but was stopped in her stride by someone grabbing her and turning her around.

"OK that was not even fair, you know how badly I wanted that spot!" Angela said enraged  
"Sorry what is done is done." Angela scuffed.

Meanwhile Sam and Dean are watching them intently through the windshield incase punch was thrown.

"Are we seriously going to keep this up? Us going at it like this? I mean you were the one who said you were mad at me because you had no one else to go through it with and now that you had someone I didn't even tell you. I'm sorry I told you that." Angela said as if she was pleading.

"I'm not." Callie said standing her ground. Angela knew she didn't mean it but that didn't matter.

Angela looked surprised and walked off shaking her head. She stopped short.

"You know what I'm not either."

Callie looked up" What?"

Angela walked back. 'Well if our friendship meant that much to you that it is broken over a fight about something we both mainly agreed on then I'm not sorry it's over."  
"I never lied to you." Callie defended.  
"But you would of, how are you going to patronize me about something you thought about everyday when I met you. Just because you had the guts to go through with it doesn't mean I should be punished because I didn't."

Angela stopped when she saw she was actually breaking through.

"I don't have two older brothers that watch over me and help me through my tradegy. You had Dean and Sam there after your mom died and your dad left I didn't. Even when you told me I still felt like it was a secret only I should carry, I thought heck since I went through it this long by myself why change." Angela threw her arms up tith the last line.

**IN THE CAR**

"I hope this will be the last time they fight." Dean said.

Sam furried his brow and looked over at Dean. " Why?"  
"Do you know how many ice cream tubes and choclate I had to buy this weekend and how many chick flicks I had to watch to take Angela's place, oh and don't even get me started about how bent up she was about Ryan."

Sam put his hand up in defeat. "OK, OK, I got it, no fighting." Dean nodded his head and looked back at the scene unfold.

**ANGELA AND CALLIE**

"What about your mom?"  
"She is my mom, she doesn't hold the same connection as a brother or best friend would. I love her don't get me wrong but she can only do so much. She can't fill in for everyone."  
At this point Callie and Angela were close to tears. All for different reasons.

"Truce?"

"Truce." Callie answered "I'm sorry.."  
" I'm not... and you shouldn't either, we did what we were taught, all we can say is now we can learn form each other."

"Wow, I had no idea you were so touching and smart on the inside."

"Shut up!" Angela pulled Callie into a hug.

They broke apart after hearing clapping near. Angela and Callie turned and looked to see Dean and Sam standing at the car clapping.

"That was beautiful!... Yeah we'll glad that's over, Angela get in I'll give you a ride home." Dean smirked and wiped a fake tear from his eye and got back inside the car. Sam snickered and mirrored Deans actions.

Angela laughed and followed Callie to the car.

She was beginning to love the Winchester family.


	16. Training like a dog with partners!

**TRAINING LIKE A DOG**

"So what is training day?" Angela asked sitting on the couch with Callie as Dean and Sam packed up gear for their fun-filled day.

"Um... well it's 3 weekends out of the year where you train, you know the running shooting and fun stuff like that."

"Fun?"  
"Yep and the fun begins as soon as we get into that car." Callie said getting up and pulling Angela along with her.

"Come on time to go." Sam said as he and Dean walked out the door.

"Am I going to die?" Callie shook her head.

"Because that whole dead cheerleader thing is Halloween."Callie laughed.  
"Oh shut up." Callie pushed Angela out of the door and shut it.

**IN THE CAR**

"OK here are the agendas for the weekends." Sam passed a packet to Angela and one to Callie.

"Agenda?"  
"Yeah Sam this freak of nature' he threw something at her and she dogged it and continued laughing' plans out what we are going to do every second of our life this weekend."

"Seriously?" Angela asked wondering what she had got herself in to today.

'Yeah well this freak of nature likes to be productive." Sam said defending himself while turning to face the front.

"What!! You have got to be kidding me!" They all turned to face Angela.

"Accumulate 12 miles of running, 1000 sit-ups, 10 hours of kickboxing, 10 of shooting and 10 of hunting." Angela looked up "You have got to be kidding right?"

Sam just simply shrugged his shoulders and shook his head no. Angela sunk in her seat.

"Awe perk up at least we get to..." Callie couldn't find anything to say so Angela cut her off.

"DIE!" Angela screamed.

Everyone in the car laughed except for Angela.

**AT THE CABIN**

Dean pulled up to the cabin and Angela instantly brightened up, wow was this pretty! It was surrounded by a field and a stream. The weather was perfect and...

"Alright unpack and hit the trail for a mile warmup!" Dean shouted from the trunk.

Callie and Angela got out of the impala and got their duffels. They went upstairs to their room. It as also pretty, twin beds side by side with two night-stands in the middle. The walls were this pretty air fresh white-blue. Their bathroom

was the same color just had flashes of pink and yellow.

"Wow this is nice." Angela said throwing her bag on her bed.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind sharing a room."  
Angela shook her head no.

"Callie, Angela get changed and downstairs in 5!" Sam shouted up the stairs.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"This should be fun this weekend." Sam said sarcastically

"Yeah, Callie will have fun I don't know about Angela but we'll see."

They were cut off short by Callie and Angela coming down the stairs.

They were both dressed in running shorts and tanks and ASICs tennis shoes. Angela in purple, Callie in blue.

"Ready?" Dean asked

"Yep!" hey both replied at the same time.

"Alright follow us."

Dean, Sam, Callie and Angela walked out of the house and went around the back where there was a trail. They all began to run... run... run... and run...

Callie and Angela pulled in the front as Sam and Dean fell behind.

They noticed and stopped to look for them but saw no one. They took a couple looks sround, no sign of them.

"Dean! Sam!" Callie shouted

"Guys where are you?" Angela shouted.

Callie and Angela both felt a tap on their shoulder. They turned around and saw two guys about their age. The one facing Angela with blonde hair and blue eyes, and the one facing Callie with brown hair and hazel eyes. Callie and Angela exchanged a glance but before they knew it the guys started to throw punches.

Angela and Callie immediately blocked them and kicked them away.

"Who the hell are you?" Angela asked.

"Shane." The blonde answered.

"Well Shane, prepare to get your ass kicked." Angela lunged at Shane but he moved out of the way.

"I hear your name is Callie?"

"And yours?" Callie asked preparing a move.

"Chris." The brunette answered.

"Oh so nice to meet you" Callie threw a kick and kicked him in the side. He grabbed her foot and twisted it around.

In the distance you could see Sam and Dean walk up, unnoticed by Angela and Callie.

Angela punched Shane in the face and he used her arm to turn her around she quickly got out of the position and flipped him on the ground. She thought he was down, but he quickly grabbed her ankles and flipped her with him on top now.

Meanwhile Callie dropped kicked Chris but he quickly got up and threw a punch, Callie blocked it grabbed the back of his neck bringing him down kicking him in the stomach. Chris fell over and Callie was about to go to help Angela when Chris grabbed her foot and pulled her down and pinned her.

Sam and Dean walked up laughing. Well more like Sam laughing and Dean scowling.

"Not bad but you can do better." Dean said.

Angela and Callie looked up. To see Dean over them. They scuffed and shared eye contact.

They flew their legs up knocking the boys over their heads and Angela flipped over and pinned Shane. Callie stood up and twisted Chris's arm so he had to stay down.

"Not bad?" Angela asked wanted more praise. She looked up at Dean and Sam who had wide eyes. Sam had immediately stopped laughing.

They shook their heads not knowing what to say.

"Who are they?" Callie asked clearly ticked off by the unsuspected attack.

"Shane and Chris their your fighting partners for the weekend." Sam said.

Callie and Angela looked down and let go of their "partners".

"You said this weekend would be fun." Angela whinned.

"No I said you could have fun, doesn't mean you will."

"Great!" Was all Angela said before they continued there run. Not giving a second glance at their "fighting partners".

Shane and Chris dusted themselves off and stood in front of Dean and Sam.

"Man their hot!" Shane said

"Yeah and they can fight!" Chris said

"Enough, your just their fighting partners this weekend nothing else OK?" Sam said wanting to ened that conversation.

When they didn't answer Dean took a step closer and leaned in.  
"I would say yes right now or this weekend will be even more hell than I planned."

"Yes" the boys looked uncomfortable.


	17. Demonic Liars

Callie and Angela walked into the cabin and was welcomed by Shane and Chris.

"Well hello ladies. Shall we lift weights?" Shane asked them.

"No not with you." Callie answered.

She walked over and took a seat next to Sam at the kitchen table. Angela got Callie and her water bottles.

Sam leaned over. "Actually Callie you do." He leaned back and looked at his computer screen.

Callie's head jerked towards Sam. "What?"

"1 hour" Sam said ingnoring her,

"Sam! We don't even know these guys! Do you?"  
"Yeah, there Bobby's nephews."  
"Whatever. You guys getting too old so you had someone else come in and do the dirty work?"

Sam was about to answer her question but was cut off by Dean.

"No Caitlin we actually wanted you guys to work out with your peers and plus Bobby wanted them to train too."  
"Let's just go" Angela said. When she walked past Shane and Chris she mumbled 'Just stay out of our way."

Callie and Angela went in the basement to lift weights. Something was on Callie's mind she couldn't put her finger on it. She had a feeling about this place and the guys. She doesn't know why but she picked up the wall telephone.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked walking over to Callie who was biting her nails, a nervous twitch she has.

Callie tapped her foot until the person on the other end picked up.

"Hey Bobby!"  
"Oh hey Callie."

"Um... I just wanted to ask you a couple questions."  
"Yeah go ahead."

"I was wondering about your nephews are they usua..."

Callie was cut short by Bobby.

"Ah sweetie I don't have any nephews."

"Your kidding right, we're here at your training house right now." Callie said laughing, he wasn't funny.

"Hunny, I don't know what you mean but I don't have nephews or a training house. I'm an only child."

Callie's heart dropped. She felt sick, hot and light-headed.

"You mean.." The line went dead.

Angela walked back over. She waved a hand in front of Callie's face.

"Earth to Callie. What's up with you."

Callie whispered keeping her voice down. She didn't know who was listening.  
"That isn't Chris and Shane, Bobby doesn't have any nephews or a training house."

"So you mean they're demons or..."

Angela stood still. The lights went out.

"Shit" Angela whispered.

"Where's Dean and Sam?" Angela whispered to Callie.

"I don't know but whoever Dean and Sam are here, aren't ours."

It was pitch black in the basement and Callie and Angela couldn't see in front of their hands.

"We have to stay together." Callie whispered.  
"How are we supposed to do that when I can't even see you?"  
"Remember the motion techniques we learned?"  
"Yeah." Angela replied.

"Well, use them."  
"This is so messed up."  
"What do they want?"  
"I don't know." Callie said looking around as best as she could.

"Maybe we can find a generator box and turn the lights back on, it should be down here."

"Yeah, feel around on the wall for it, see if you can... found it!"

"Hey Angela do you still have that watch on I gave you."  
"Yeah why?"  
"Cause it has a light on it." Duh Callie thought.

"Oh yeah, here." Angela took it off and handed it to Callie. She held it up so she could see flicked a couple of switches and the lights turned back on. Callie turned around to look at Angela when her heart jumped thirty feet.

"Duck!"

Angela ducked but no fast enough. She was hit over the head and passed out. Shane stood in front of her.

"What the hell do you want?" Callie screamed trying to maneuver around Shane.

"Why do you tell me Winchester."  
"I don't know what the fuck your talking about." Callie spat back.

"Oh I think you do."  
"Where's... Dean and Sam!"

"You shouldn't be worried about them right now I would be worried about yourself."

Before Callie could think or react Chris had knocked her over the head from behind and she was out like a light.

Shane and Chris tied up the girls and they awoke shortly after. Callie woke to Angela's screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP!!"  
Callie opened her eyes and now yellow eyed Chris held a knife to Angela's arm, which was now filled with blood.

"Where's the fucking colt Callie?" Shane screamed clearly perturbed he couldn't get it out of Angela.  
"What! I don't know what your talking about!!!"  
Chris dug deeper into Angela's skin and her screams were louder.

"Fuck! I don't know!! I swear! Please just stop."

"Are you sure you don't know?"  
Callie shook her head yes, tears streaming down her eyes.

Chris looked up at Shane and signaled for him to do something.

Shane walked over to a closet and ripped it open, and out fell John.

"Daddy!! Let him go you sick bastards!!! We don't know!!! Please!!!"

**Callie is back in action!!! More chapters will be up tomorrow or Thursday!!**


	18. All Time New Low

**All Time New Low**

"What the hell is your problem! We don't know where it is! Who the hell are you guys?"

Chris walked around to stand in front of Callie who looked at him in anguish.

"Nothing. Daddy knows (pointed towards John), relatives of you know who."

Callie's eyes darkened.

"Where are Sam and Dean?"  
"We didn't harm them whatsoever, we just wanted Johnny here to give us what is ours." Shane spoke up.

Callie turned towards John.

"Give it to them Dad now!!!" She wanted to rip his face apart. If he had it then he should just give it up, or they might die. Who would be that stupid.

John took a good long hard look in his daughters eyes.

She wasn't wavering or backing down. She meant business.

"It's in my back pocket." Shane reached down and took out this antique looking gun. What ever the hell it was didn't look too special.

Shane gave the gun to Chris and Chris still didn't back down from Angela.

"You got it now let us go!" I screamed knowing that this was going somewhere I didn't like.

"Oh but heres something to remember us by." Chris spoke.

Without another word he plunged the knife into Angela's stomach. She lurched forward and let out a blood curdling scream.

"NOOOOOO! ANGELA!" Callie thrashed in her seat as she could see Chris driving the knife in farther in Angela. The blood ran out of her mouth as her screams died down.

Callie broke the chair and pulled her arms free. She lunged at Shane and beat the living shit out of him. She was too quick and fast for him. She smashed his skull in by the time Chris even noticed. He pulled his hand away from the knife keeping it intact to Angela's body. Callie ran towards Chris picking up a weight and hitting him with it everywhere. She busted out his knee caps and smashed his temples in. She only stopped when she heard Angela choking on her own blood. Callie ran over towards her and untied her. Callie lowered her to the ground.

**Callie's P.O.V**

Please tell me this was dream! No NO To many people, not her, not like this please. I need her, what the hell was happening to me!

When I was untying her I felt her body trembling and she was cold. The whole chair was full with blood. I leaned her to the side and she coughed up blood.

"Sshh it's going to be OK. Well get out of here. Just hold on Angela! Hold on!!" Her eyes started to close, and I shook her trying to keep he awake. I tried to hold in my sobs but it wasn't working.

"Please don't do this to me!! Don't leave me, what about everything we planed, splitting the homecoming queen crown, being on top of the pyramid, come on you can't."  
I heard her try to speak so I leaned down to hear her.  
'Thank you for everything bff. Tell my mom I love her, and tell Sam and Dean thank you. I'll see you guys later." She winked then smiled and closed her eyes.

I sobbed on her chest, I prayed for her to come back but she didn't she just lay there, cold as ice with a puddle of blood. I wrapped my hands around the knife in her stomach and pulled it out. Having to hold back my own bile. I leaned against the wall next to her body staring off into space. I then heard the last voice I needed.

"Caitlin I have to..."

"Just leave or I will kill you myself." I meant it I did. Dad knew, he turned but not before picking up the gun and leaving.

I sat in complete silence, staring at the opposite wall, sitting with three other dead bodies. It was horrible how close life and death were. I never expected it, not today, not ever. Not her.

**Sam P.O.V.**

I woke up tied to tree, with Dean next to me. Shit! Callie and Angela.

"Dean wake the fuck up!" I screamed to him.

"Shit Sammy, what happened." Dean asked looking around.

"Those guys did this."

A scream was heard throughout the woods.

"Shit that was Angela!" Dean shouted.

'Dean can you get out?"

"Yeah give me a sec... got it!" Dean stood and helped me get untied and ran full blast to the cabin, that was a mile away.

We got to the cabin and saw no one was upstairs. We were out of breath, we both ran downstairs and nothing could prepare me for what I saw.

**Dean P.O.V**

My sister lay there, next to Angela's body surrounded by a poodle of blood. The two guys that knocked us out lay beaten to death on the ground, by two chairs.

"You just missed Dad, he was here." Callie's voice was so monotone I was waiting to see of she was sleeping, or would lash out any second. It was a very uneasy feeling, she sat there as if no one was dead in the room. Staring off in the distance.

"They knocked us out and tied us up, asking for a colt."

The colt, god did I hate that thing.

"We didn't know where it was so Chris started to crave into Angela, then he brought John out, he gave them the colt but they didn't let us go. He stabbed Angela. I somehow got out and killed them but not fast enough to get to her. She told me to tell you guys thank you, I guess for helping her out." She chuckled. She stood and dropped the knife out of her hands. 'John just took the colt and left." Tears flowed down her face yet them seemed to go unnoticed.

She walked over to where I stood. Her eyes drained of any sign of life that could of be left in there, though she was stilling living.

"I think we should take her and give her a proper burial. You can do what you need too. I'll wait in the car."

Sam stepped to her.

"Sam you touch me, I will kill you. Same for you Dean. I swear to god I will. Just don't." Her voice was so threatening and cold. This girl was going through some pain. But obviously we can to late to help her with them at all. When Callie walked through the door and in the car. I felt It was OK to talk now.

"Shit man!" Sam said after looking at Angela's body.

"My god we messed up this time. Why the fuck does things like this just keep on happening to us? This isn't fair. I would give anything just so Callie wouldn't have to go through this!" I yelled pointing at the bodies around the room.

"She going to be messed up from this. I mean she killed 2 people and then watched her best friend get killed. I knew how I felt watching Jessica die... it wasn't something I can forget or try too. Were going to have to watch out for her. Come on let's just get Angela out."

Sam carefully picked up Angela. If you didn't noticed the blood it just seemed like she sleeping.

"What about her mom." I whispered to myself.

We couldn't get any lower, well we could but it couldn't be any worse than where we are sitting now.

**For those who didn't understand the "kidnapping scene", it was when they were in the woods running and Callie and Angela said Sam and Dean fell back. That wasn't because they were waiting for them to attacked by Shane and Chris it was because they were getting attacked. The Sam and Dean that returned to Callie and Angela where shifters who left after Shane and Chris had Angela and Callie downstairs. I added the part with John to further the idea of hate that Callie has towards him, you'll see the reason come up later. As for Angela she was truly a good character that I enjoyed writing about but she only could last so long, it was sad how she died but this will be the new beginning in Callie's life. For better or for worse? Reviews are welcome. Thanks you to everyone who has:**


	19. They Don't Deserve This

**They Didn't Deserve This**

One Week Later

**( I skipped the part of bringing Angela's body home and having to tell her mom about what happened, even though she understood as a hunter things like this could happen. Callie still hasn't opened herself up like Sam and Dean would like.)**

Callie had just got back from school on a Friday. It was weird, no Angela, she quit cheerleading because there was no reason to stay, and the apologizes for Angela's death that she received from just about everyone. She wanted to leave this town and just put it in the past but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. She changed into Adidas pants and a green tee. Pulled her hair up in a messy bun and let her swoop bang hang in her eyes. Mostly so no one could see what she really felt.

Callie sat down at her desk, and not a second later Sam walked in and leaned on the door pane.

"Hey" Sam said.

Sometimes he can be comforting or just a real pain in the ass. Sam has been trying to talk to her for the past week, and he won't let up.

"How was school?" He asked taking a step inside the room. Callie continued drawing in her sketchbook.

"Same as the last time you asked." She keep it short and sweet, not wanting to let him in just yet.

"Well something had to change." Sam said taking another step.

Callie spun in her chair to face Sam who now stood behind her.

"No Sam nothing has changed, people still apologize for her death, class is still way too easy and people won't quit bothering me. Leave Sam, I'm fine." Callie turned back around in her chair, and Sam stepped out of her room and downstairs.

**Downstairs**

"Sam when are you just going to leave her alone?" Dean asked upon hearing Sam sit down at the kitchen with a sigh.

"Until she let's me in."

"Sam she's going to let you in and you're not going to like it."  
"What?" Sam lifted his head from his arms.

Dean turned around on the couch to face him.

"You know how it was watching someone who was close to you die and you couldn't do anything about it. Do you know how long it took you to open up to me? How many fights and punches we had to go through?"  
"Yeah Dean I know, and I also know how much it killed me inside and how I felt so alone. I just don't want her to go through what I did."  
Dean not knowing what to say just nodded and turned back to the T.V.

**At Dinner**

They had ordered pizza and Sam, Dean and Callie were sitting at the table in that order.

It was absolute silence, until Sam once again opened his mouth.

"Callie what's going on in that head of yours, you haven't spoken all night."  
Callie looked at Sam. "Oh no you first."

"Seriously, I was thinking how you felt about what happened."

Callie let out a deep angry sigh.

"What's your problem just lay off, I don't want to talk about it so don't make me!" Callie went to walk away but Sam stepped in front of her.

"I have too, cause I know how it felt to have all those things inside Callie! You and I both know you hurt more than you let on."

"Your pathetic." She replied stone cold, she once again tried to step aside Sam but he blocked her. Meanwhile Dean just sat and watched and prepared.

"No I'm not, just talk to us."  
"Oh really Sam, talk to you, like you did? Oh wait you didn't, you bottled everything up and you turned out just fine."

"I wish I could have talked about it earlier."

"Sam there is nothing to talk about! You are such a hypocrite, you expect everyone to talk but yet you don't don't. Not about Jess, not about Dad or even the problems with me or Dean. No wonder you a haven't had anyone since Jess." OK that hurt Sam thought. Callie looked him right in the eye and moved away, she was almost to the stairs when someone grabbed her arm and turned her back. Dean.

"Callie what you say may work on Sam but it won't on me. What Sam was saying is the truth, and you have to open up or it will kill you. Angela is dead and you have to believe it, you can't act like your that tough cause your not." Dean said towering over Callie. He wasn't screaming but he wasn't talking softly.

Callie looked at him for a second, tears filling her eyes, she lost it. She raised her hand and smacked Dean across the face as hard as she could. His head snapped to left. He looked back at Callie, who was seething. She looked like she would scream or cry.

"If that's what it takes to open you up, so be it. Hit me again." Dean stared defiantly in Callies eyes, daring her to break. They stared at each other for a good minute until she broke eye contact until she looked over at Sam who stood about 3 feet away. She looked back at Dean and started in a slow taunting voice, willing herself not to cry. This was one time where their intimidation worked. She was so weak she couldn't stop even if she tried.

"What do you want me to say Dean? She's dead? Yeah OK she is, but it still doesn't change what I saw. I saw them torture her while asking me for something I didn't know existed while Dad laid there doing nothing. I saw the look in her eyes when they said they would let us go,... she looked so relieved. I also saw... the look in her eyes as they plunged the knife her stomach. She looked at me for help, yet I couldn't give her any while Dad just laid their doing nothing."

She broke eye contact and looked down shaking her head, tears finally rolling, she looked back up at Sam and Dean you were now standing side by side.

"God... I heard her flesh rip away and I can still... hear her screaming, trying to move but the knife held her to the chair. I could hear the snickering that they did. I wish I could pound my fists into them again, but I can't and I'm forced to hold it inside... God the main reason she didn't tell me what she did, was because she didn't want situations like this. I put her in so much danger, but yet instill she put up with me. I should have never ever thought I could make friends with someone and not let them end up hurt. It's the worst feeling seeing... seeing everyone around you hurt and in so much pain and you can't do anything about it. Nothing but sit there and watch. I don't deserve this, Angela's mom didn't deserve this and neither did Angela. I just miss her."

Callie was sobbing, but every time Sam or Dean would take a step she would take one back. Dean reached in but Callie pulled away but a Dean had a grip and wouldn't let go, he pulled Callie towards him, though she was fighting and held on. Her body relaxed under Dean and Dean pulled Sam in and they held her softly, slowly rocking back and forth, until she fell asleep in their arms.


	20. Your Nothing To Me

It was noon and a Saturday and Dean, Sam and Callie were packing and ready to leave once again. Only this time no one protested, they all welcomed it and hurried along the road wanting to relieve themselves of this town.

"Did you pack everything?" Dean asked as Callie brought her bags up to the side of the car.

Today Callie looked fresh, for a fresh beginning. A white tank, jeans and sneakers is what her body held. Her hair was down in soft waves, that fell lightly around her shoulders. Dean smiled, something about her could always make him feel better.

"Yeah." She stated simply. She looked up at Dean and smiled, silent realization between the two. Soon after Sam came down the stairs with his own bags and chucked them in the trunk on the 1967 Chevy.

"Hey careful!" Dean barked at Sam.

Callie laughed and placed herself in the back-seat while Sam and Dean situated their belongings. She soon her the whining of the doors and the car shift under their weight and the roar of the engine as they were off down the street.

"You know Dean, I think you liked this place more than you let on."

Callie said holding up pink lacy underwear which she found on the back floor as she shifted her feet. Sam turned and looked disgusted and Dean snatched them out of Call's hand and smirked at her in the mirror.

"OK so were headed to... to Rhode Island." Sam said bluntly.

Rhode Island was new, never been Callie thought.

**Callie P.O.V.**

"Why?" Hopefully it was something like vampires, for some reason I wanted to kill one. Heck I needed to kill anything.

"Well I'm not really sure." Sam replied." A girl went missing a couple of days ago and she came back within hours severely tortured. She said she was taken by a demon."

"Well Sam did you ever think that she was talking about the pervert, not a actual demon."  
Sam looked at Dean long and hard, like he was actually hoping a hole would burn through. He has pent up anger towards him for some reason they have keep hidden from me. I know Dean can be a jackass and Sam can be goodie two shoes but lately they've been acting like they hate each other. It is really getting on my nerves, I wish they would argue already.

"You know what Dean, stop undermining me. I am not three!" Spoke to soon.

"Yeah all right Sam keep telling yourself that. All I'm saying is look into things before you go getting us into crap."

"What the hell is your problem!?" Sam screamed at Dean. Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he pulled the car to the side of the rode.

"Get the hell out of the car Sam we'll deal with this right now!"

OK first off we were on a dirt road, and I was still out of the picture. What the hell was this about. Dean got out of the car, and went to stand by Sam's door.

"What?" I said as Sam roughly slammed his door. I quickly got out of the car, to collide with Sam's body as he stumbled from Dean's punch.

"Dean! What the hell is your problem? Why did you hit Sam?" I screamed, trying to stop Dean's fury. Sam was busy wiping the blood from his nose.

"Why don't you ask Sam?" Dean shouted towards Sam.

Sam seemed completely out of it. "What the hell are you talking about Dean, I didn't do a damn thing to you!" Sam shouted back.

"Than tell me what the hell you were talking to Dad about?"

WAIT. Sam was talking to Dad after what he did?

Sam stood there defeated. He looked away from our eye contact. I took a step towards him.

"Sam what did he say?" I asked, knowing it was going to be big.

He still was silent. "What did he say Sam?" I asked more forcefully.

"He said... he said Angela's death was a part of the demons plan. She had to die in order for you and him to live." Sam stared at me wanting a reaction. Well I just wanted to puke, die and shrivel up. There was more I could feel it.

"Tell her what else Sam!" Dean yelled sounding completely ashamed. I looked up at Sam. He was pleading with Dean not to make him.

"Tell me." I stepped towards Sam, so I was directly in front of him.

"I knew." He said it so quietly I couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"I knew."

I stood there staring at him, trying to get my head around his words and form my own.

I titled my head at him. Still not understanding, or not wanting to understand.

"Dad told me and I made the plans for the training trip,..."  
I stepped back from him instinctively, like as if he had tried to attack me. His words were so painful, they pushed me back. I didn't want to hear another word.

"You planned Angela's death?" Broken, that's all I felt, and the worse pain in my life, that I have ever felt. My heart and brain felt it would explode. I would rather ask for death than this.

"No, Dad didn't tell me about Chris and Shane, he said that it was going to be a ritual and harmless. He said they lied to him. I didn't mean for things to end that way."  
"Please tell me I'm not hearing this." I turned away,and withdrew completely into my subconscious, wanting to scream, cry and kill all at once.

Sam placed a hand on my shoulder. My body erupted in fury. His hand seemed as that of a stranger, I didn't know him, or want too.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" I shrieked. He withdrew his hand.

"Callie please." He implored.

'Please don't talk to me Sam. You of all people know much pain Angela's death caused me and your the one who took part in this. I can't believe this, you are nothing to me! Nothing! Do you hear me! Nothing." I lunged at Sam and began to pound my fists into him, while he stood there trying to stop my hands but not making any futile attempts. I would have continued if Dean didn't pull me back around the waist away from Sam.

"I HATE YOU!' I sobbed, and screamed over my shoulder as Dean pulled me to the other side of the car. He let me down and I sank to the ground. I shook back and forth as I continued to say "How could he?".

**Dean P.O.V**

"Callie...Callie!" I shouted at Callie as she repeated something to herself. I wanted her to know but damnit if I would have known that it was going to be like this I would've keep my mouth shut.

"How could he?"

I nearly crumbled as our eyes connected. She looked so young and torn. She looked like that little five year old you lost her mom. I would give anything to seal her pain.

"Sam was only doing what he thought was best. He was looking out for your best interest."

"No he wasn't, the Sam I know would never do what dad asked or help in Angela's death!" She shouted at me as her shoulders shook with her tears. She held her hands in each other and twisted with them, like ringing out a rag. I placed my hands over hers.

"I know it's hard to believe right now but Sam was only doing what was best. It may of looked like a wrong decision to make but he wasn't given a good ultimatum either. Just give him a chance to tell his side, OK?'

She looked up at me, with tears brimming her eyes. She held in her sob as best as she could. I could see the pain behind her eyes, it was slowly creeping out with each tear she dropped. She took one deep breath and stood. She opened the car door and slide herself in with as minimal body movement as possible.

I walked over to the other side of the car where Sam was sitting, similar to how Caitlin was just a few seconds ago. He looked over at me, looking just as young as she did. I kicked myself again for causing each of their pain. I helped him stand and hugged him.

"We'll talk about it at the motel, OK?" I said as I released him.

He shook his head, yes. He looked ashamed and crushed. Never in my whole life have I ever seen both of my siblings this grievous. As if their soul had taken on a world of pain and torment. Their eyes and disposition only wanted to make those who were in contact to shrink back as though they carried a disease. It only made me believe I was stronger, so I can help them through this. Only what happens when I break.

_Little house: The Fray_

_She doesn't look she doesn't see _

_opens up for nobody _

_figures out, she figures out_

_Narrow line, she can't decide_

_Everything short of suicide_

_Never hurts, nearly works_

_Something is scratching _

_it's way out_

_Something you want to forget about_

_A part of you that'll you'll never show_

_Your the only one that'll ever know_

_Take it back when it all began_

_Take your time, would you understand_

_What it's all about_

_Something is_

_scratching it's way out_

_Something you wanted_

_to forget about_

_No one expects _

_you to get up_

_All on your own with_

_no one around_


	21. Answer the Question Liar!

**Warning: Language and Violence **

The tension could be cut with a knife in the car. No one moved no one spoke. The ride almost seemed as if was only five minutes as everyone in the car replayed the last hour in their head over and over.

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, got the motel keys and came back to the car. On Dean's arrival Callie wasn't there.

"Sam where did she go?"

Sam turned to Dean with tears in his eyes.

"She said death smelled" Dean didn't know what to say Callie was extremely serious.

"Sammy just give her time..."

"I was just looking out for her... I...I" Sam tried to reason.

"Sammy I know..where is she?"

Sam pointed to the other side of the motel where Callie stood by herself staring straight back at Dean.

"Come on Sammy.'

"Yeah.." Sam didn't even bother to correct Dean.

Sam walked over with Dean with their bags to the motel. When they reached Callie, she just took her bag and went into the room when Dean unlocked the door. She set the bag down and laid on the bed. Sam took a chair and Dean took the opposite bed, closer to the door.

"Look we have to talk about what happened back there." Dean said with a sigh.

Sam just simply looked towards Dean, actually wanting to talk things through with Callie.

"There's nothing to talk about Dean, I said what I had to say and that's it!" Callie voice escalated towards the end. Dean walked over and hauled her out of the bed.

"Dean let go!" He stood her up.

"No you will talk this through, I will not have my two siblings hating each other!"

"Look Dean if she doesn't want to talk she doesn't have too." Sam said standing up.

"Why the hell would you care bastard?" Callie said with as mush spite as she could muster.

"What the hell is your problem Callie, I told you why I had to do it. I'm sorry I would take it back if I could!" Sam shouted. Callie snatched her arm from Dean and stepped towards Sam.

"Liar! You fucking liar. You should have thought about that before you signed off on Angela's death." Callie shouted with all the hate she had for him at this moment.

"I had too it was you or her." Sam said matching and rising over her tone.

"Tell me this Sam, who would you have choosen if it was me or Dean? Huh?"  
"Callie that's not fair," Sam said as his eyes darkened.

"Don't call me Callie! Answer the question!"

Dean sighed and stood watching his brother and sister rip each other apart emotionally. What could he do, it was this or kill each other.

"I can't, I wouldn't..."

"Then why the hell did you choose then Sam, why? The one person that understood me more than anyone else. Just because you couldn't keep a freaking friend let alone a decent girl."

Sam stepped up to Callie "Don't you dare talk about Jessica Callie."

"Um.. why not, you killed my best friend why not... Hey Sam who would you choose Jessica or me?"

"That's not a question I can answer." Sam said irratatied by these questions.  
"Really cause I think Jessica must have really been screwed up to ever take interest in a guy like you."

"Stop" Dean broke in. Callie looked towards him and smirked. This might actually be the relief she needed.

"No I'm just starting..how long were you two together? Two years, and never once did she find out. Dumb and blonde what do you know? You never even told her what really happened in your life. What a coward, but I guess you make the same mistakes over and over. Ok so so far we have Jessica being dumb,slutty and blonde. Sound good to you?"

Sam clenched and unclenched his fists, not understanding the complete rage withthin him.

Through clenched teeth he said "Callie I swear to God.."

"You'll what? Kill me too?" Callie said as she spit out the words.

Dean saw the flare in Sam's eyes but wasn't quick enough.

She knew Sam was going to throw a punch, so she ducked and punched him in his stomach. Dean tried to jump in but Callie pushed him away as hard as she could and he ended up hitting his head on the lamp on the wall.

He fell to the ground with a thud unoticed by Sam and Callie. Sam tackled Callie onto the bed that was behind her.

"You bastard!" Callie screamed at him.

He got in a few good punches. "Stop!" Anger swelled up inside of her as she remembered the past.

"No you want to be a bitch, so be it." Sam breathed in an demonic way.

No way was he going to win.

She reached up and ripped at Sam's hair, she twisted it and with her other hand punched him as hard as she could. She busted his lip.

He twisted her arms away and pinned her with one hand. He continued to punch her in her stomach and face. She had a sudden realization that this wasn't Sammy anymore.

"Stop!!...Urgh" She managed to get out between blows. She tried twisting out of his hands. Tears came to her eyes as a hit connected with her temple.

"Sammy pl..ea..se..STOP!"

"Sammy who?" Whoever this was smirked. Callie started to frantically kick and scream. He eyes turned to black and then whispered to her.

"This was too easy."

She raised her arms, only for them to be pushed back down. She then raised her legs to try to throw Sam off, he swayed and she ripped her arms from him, and shoved him off. He picked her up as soon as her feet hit the ground and threw her against the wall. Callie stood and before Sam could get in another hit she moved and kicked him in his side and back and then hit him over the head with the nearest heavest object . When he fell to the ground she sat on top of him and continued to punch him in the face, getting caught up in past memories. He flipped the situation, and tugged Callie up by her neck. Her feet dangled in the air and she struggled to breathe.

"Urrgg... Stopp..samm...I can't..breathe."

"Too bad, you really thought you could send me to hell?"

"Huh...what was that." He leaned his ear down to Callie who couldn't talk.

He shoved her into the wall.

"You were a pretty one... too bad."

Callie's head spun as her head tried to get air. He knees buckled and her eyes closed shut.

Your Warm Whispers: Missy Higgins

Your warm whispers

Out of the dark they carry my heart

Your warm whispers

Into the dawn they carry me through

And I'm weeping warm honey and milk

That you stay surrounding me, surrounding me

Your warm whispers

Letting me drown in a pool of you

Your warm whispers

Keeping the noise from breaking through

And I'm weeping warm honey and milk

That you stay surrounding me, surrounding me

Yeah I'm weeping warm honey and milk that you

Stay surrounding me, surrounding me

Honey stay surrounding me


	22. Flick of a Switch

**WARNING LANGUAGE**

Dean awoke to eerie silence. He couldn't remember a thing, he brain felt like lead and his limbs were stiff. He opened his eyes and everything came flooding back.

Callie. Sam. Fight. Wall.

He frantically looked around, only to find no one was in the room.

"Shit! Ugh why do this always happen to us, damnit!" Dean pulled his way up to stand and almost hurled his lunch right there.

"Alright slow down big guy." He whispered to himself.

He looked around the now broken and disheveled room searching for his phone. He saw it on the bedside table and reached for it, instantly pressing speed-dial number 2, Callie's number.

"Hello." Callie's small voice came across the phone.

"Cal god where are you?" Dean thick voice shouted through the phone.

"Dean…"

Dean heard a loud SHUT UP across the phone and instantly recognized the voice.

"Callie listen to me is Sam possessed?"

"No"

"Let me talk to him then." Dean tried to stay calm… really tried but it was not working.

"Dean… something's wrong…"

"Where are you?" Dean became frantic, what made Callie go from a pissed of teenager to sounding like a scared child.

"A mile up the road." She said in a tiny breath.

Dean hung up the phone and bolted out of the room.

**Sam and Callie**

"Sam tell me what's going on." Callie said looking at Sam in the driver's seat. They were currently parked on a dark street a mile from the motel.

"Callie I need you to shut up right now before I do something I regret." Sam sounded like himself but he sure wasn't acting like it.

She was watching him clutching and un-clutching the steering wheel, growling and grinding his feet in the floor, she didn't know what was happening but it wasn't good.

"Sam…" Callie cried.

"Callie you know when…Ava told me you could change the way you are with a flick of a switch…"

"Yeah."

"Well back at the motel that was my switch, and I'm trying to cont… control it, ok?"

She just shook her head afraid to say anything. This was it, Sam was turning into his demonic self and it was all her fault.

Her phone suddenly rang.

"Answer it and tell him to hurry…" Sam said through clenched teeth.

"Hello."

Sam began to twist harder and harder, his breathing became rapid, sounded rigid and crazed.

"SHUT UP" He screamed, but she had a feeling it wasn't directed towards her.

"No' "Dean something's wrong." " A mile up the road." Callie answered Dean's questions.

She shut the phone and looked up towards Sam.

She continued to silently cry as she looked down at the massive burn mark on her arm shaped like a handprint. She did not know what was going on but right now, it seemed like Sam was fighting himself for control. One minute they were fighting the next she was been choked to death, then she wakes up in the car with Sam telling her to leave the car, only when she tried to go he grabbed her and her arm started to burn.

"Callie I need you….agghhh!" Sam began to speak but then hunched over holding his head. "Get the holy water…" He managed to scream out. Callie jumped in the backseat and looked around for the flask finally she found it and without question sprayed Sam who fizzled and screamed more before calming down.

She didn't care if fifteen minutes ago she hated him; right now, her brother needed her and looked like he was fighting for his life. She just wasn't about to sit back. She was scared out of her mind but whatever had Sam was not letting go and for the past fifteen minutes, she had front row seats.

She climbed back in the passenger seat and waited for Sam to lift his head. She reached over "Sam are you ok?" Sam snapped up and clamped a hand over her mouth and the back of her head. Her head smashed into the window and Sam lifted her head to smash it back again. Only suddenly, the door open and Sam was yanked out of the car.

"Sam what the hell is wrong with you!" Dean screamed as he pulled Sam from the car.

Sam stood staring at him, saying absolutely nothing, and then out of nowhere went completely slack. Dean was lucky he had time to catch him.

"Damnit Sam!" Dean screamed putting Sam in the backseat.

Dean then climbed in the front seat and saw Callie knocked out. "Shit" He reached over and made sure she had a pulse and the back of her head was not bleeding.

"Jesus…" Dean saw the huge burn on her forearm.

When all this was over his family was going to need therapy.

**Back at the Motel**

Dean called Bobby and he made it over right away since Dean had two unconscious siblings on his hands and one might be possessed.

"What the hell happened Dean?' Bobby snapped at Dean when looking at both siblings on each bed knocked out.

"Bobby I honestly don't know what happened. They were having an argument, it got out of hand, next thing I know I'm waking up, and there both gone. When I called Callie she sounded freaked and I could hear Sam screaming in the back ground."

"Well…" Bobby couldn't even get his sentence out before Callie shot up straight in bed.

"Ahh." She hissed holding her arm. Dean was immediately at her side.

"Thank god." Dean hugged her so hard then shook her "Don't you ever do that to me again got it!"

She shook her head and then hissed at her arm.

"Let's get that cleaned up. Bobby could you go in the bathroom and get the first aid kit?"

Bobby left. "What in the hell happened between you too."

Callie all of a sudden became frantic. "Dean Sam is turning into what all those demons said was his destiny."

"That's not possible."

"He said it was like a switch turned on in his head and he was trying to control it, I don't…"

"Don't what Callie?"

"I don't think it's him, he has to be possessed, has to be…"

"Alright calm down." Dean stood and took the holy water from his jacket and walked over to Sam's bed, he looked towards Callie who just shook her head yes.

He sprayed Sam and just as he thought he fizzled, then in the next second black smoke erupted from his mouth and his chest lurched in the air.

"Hey Dean your out of…holy…." Bobby said upon coming out of the bathroom holding the first aid kit and seeing the smoke escape to the vents.

Dean looked over to Callie then Bobby and finally Sam, with a look of disbelief written on his face.

Dean walked over to Sam and knelt down, a few seconds followed until Sam also shot up in bed looking around, everyone staring at him like a deer in headlights.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam said grabbing his head.

"Well that was way too easy." Dean said.


End file.
